Harry Potter y Entrenamiento Saiyan
by Elementh
Summary: En el verano Harry esta tan furioso le sucede algo sorprendente, unos adultos un poco raros le explicaran que le ha sucedido, mas decide a no seguir jugando el juego de dumbledore. DBZHP para los que se cansaron de lo ordinarioPausado
1. Conociendo quien soy

**_Harry Potter y Entrenamiento Saiyan_**

**_Escrito por: Elementhp_**

**_Resumen: En el verano harry esta tan enojado le sucede algo y vienen unos adultos raros que le explicaran que le ha pasado, mas decide no jugar a ser mas el arma de dumbledore y descubrirá algunas cosas que le esconde el viejo chiflado(dumbledore), para los que les gusta los poderes imaginables y eso. HP con DBZ_**

**_Advertencia: Obviamente no pienso hacer competencia con jk. Rowling ni nada los personajes de HP y DBZ no son nada mió si no que los cojo emprestado y hago mi propia historia, Perdonen por la ortografía pero digamos que es mi segundo ff, jiij, por favor manden review para saber su opinión_**

**_Cáp. 1: Conociendo quien soy_**

**_Mañana en Privet drive numero 4_**

_En el dormitorio mas pequeño que había en ese hogar, había un chico de cabello negro rebelde, ojos esmeraldas que alguna vez tuvieron un brillo lastima que esos hermosos ojos estaban tapados con gafas y también era un poco flacucho para su edad, vestido casi de trapos, tenia la ropa que los durleys le daban, pero nadie en ese mundo sabia quien era en realidad, la verdad es que el mismo tampoco sabia quien era, el solo sabia que era el salvador del universo el arma de albus dumbledore._

_Llevaba 1 mes y 2 días en esa casa donde nunca lo querían, donde lo odiaban, donde solo estaba obligado a permanecer ahí por una protección que no le iba a servir de nada ya que voldemort también la tenia, Solo permanecía porque el director de hogwarts se lo recomendaba y porque no tenia a donde ir, en el día de su cumpleaños remus le mando un libro de animagia, dumbledore le envió otro que decía reforcé su mente y aprenda a traspasar las barreras (oclumacia y legerenmacia), ojo loco le regalo 1 libros decían Magia Antigua perdida y Magia Avanzada, hermione le regalo la historia de hogwarts, ron una snitch dorada como la que tenia su padre solo que esta decía HP, ginny le había enviado unas galletas preparadas por ella y por su madre que le agradaron mucho, pero algo que lo desconcierto totalmente fue un paquete que llego ese día, cuando lo abrió encontró un anillo de oro grabado con un león y unos 5 libros junto con una carta que decía así:_

**_Querido hijo_**

**_Si recibes esta carta es que e muerto, si e muerto debes saber que lily y yo te amamos muchísimo y siempre te amaremos, te estarás preguntando mucho de nuestra familia, ya que casi nadie sabe de ella completamente,la verdad es que e descubierto junto con lily de que yo era adoptado, la verdad siempre como que me lo imagine pero no lo quería aceptar, yo era muy diferente a mi familia tenia un cabello que nunca se acomodaba, unos ojos que enamoraban (ese era mi encanto natural) pero lo mas raro es que siempre que me enojaba como que se alzaba un poco mi cabello y había como un aire de magia alrededor mió, hace poco descubrí que no era magia si no que le decían Ki de energía la verdad no se que hace ni nada, lo único que se es que es mucho mas poderoso que la magia misma, hace poco antes que mi madre muriera me dijo que ella averiguo un poco de mi y que yo tenia un hermano pero que ella lo había buscado muchísimas veces y nunca lo había encontrado, lamentablemente si estas leyendo esto e muerto y nunca lo encontré, le dije a canuto que te cuidara y espero que lo este haciendo, si quieres puedes buscar a mi hermano pero quien sabe quizás el te busque primero a ti, vayamos a lo que has recibido junto con esta carta, esos libros son de magia mucho mas avanzada que la de hogwarts son de la academia de aurores, eso es para que puedas defenderte y créeme que lily me quiere matar por mandarte esos libros, ahora el anillo es un conductor de magia podrás hacer magia sin varita apuesto que lo necesitaras y otra cosa mas aunque sea adoptado somos unos potter los potter son unas de las familias mas ricas y poderosas del mundo de la magia solo que no lo decimos por humildad, cuando cumplas los 16 automáticamente todas las cosas pasan a ti por ser el ultimo en la línea, goza la vida, no te dejes controlar, adiós hijo y buena suerte en tu búsqueda de mi hermano_**

_**Te aman, Tus padres:**_

_**James Potter Y Lily Potter**_

_Harry se quedo muy impresionado con aquella carta se puso el anillo y esta hizo un brillo rojo y dorado como la vez que cogio su varita, primero se sintió un poco mariado pero después de un poco de tiempo se recupero se sentía súper bien, se sentía como si fuera el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempo, después se puso a pensar en la carta el tenia un tío pero no lo sabia, quien sabe quizás sea mejor estar viviendo con el que estar aquí con los durleys se dijo ignoro un poco la carta que recibió y se puso a pensar en las otras cartas que recibió_

_En casi todas las cartas que recibía casi decía lo mismo de siempre que lamentaban la muerte de sirius y que no saliera de esa casa que era por su seguridad, pero hacia 3 semanas que había recibido una carta que lo sorprendió absolutamente, ron y hermione se habían juntado como novios la verdad es que el no se imaginaba como iban a durar sin discutir, pero el problema era que desde que se juntaron ya no le enviaban mas cartas ni siquiera se acordaban de el, se habían olvidado de el y pensaba que ni existía, se encontraba un poco enojado ya que a un amigo no se le hace eso aunque también se encontraba deprimido por su padrino para pensar mucho en eso_

_El ahora mismo estaba en su cuarto pensando en la muerte de su pariente mas cercano el único que casi fue un padre para el, su padrino sirius black que lo mataron en el año escolar de el en hogwarts¿quien lo mato? Su malvada prima bellatrix lestrange esa persona que harry odiaba con toda su alma, el estaba realmente furioso_

_- ¿Porque, Porque el tuvo que ser asesinado, porque no podía ser yo, lo pagaras muy caro voldemort por matar a mis padres y hacerme la vida imposible, colagusano por traicionarlos y bellatrix por matar a lo mas cercano a un padre que eh tenido me vengare y LOS DESTRUIRE grito con toda su alma el oji verde_

_Pero en ese grito paso algo increíble sus músculos les crecieron, el pelo de harry de negro cambio a dorado, y los ojos les cambiaron a azulado mas podía ver sin los espejuelos, las cejas cambiaron a dorado, Alrededor del cuerpo se formo una aureola dorada, mas una cola color marrón apareció arriba de su trasero, el enojo era tan grande que la energía le crecía, el no se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía_

_**En una aldea en Japón**_

_  
Se encontraban unos hombres súper musculosos y 2 chicos de la edad del chico de la cicatriz claro que estos estaban súper hablando sobre un kick de energía que se detecto_

_- Te lo digo vegeta detecto un KI bastante fuerte aunque pienso que se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, pero lo raro es que es muy parecido al de un súper saiyan vayamos a investigar dijo un hombre de cabello negro con los pelos parados conocido como goku_

_- Papa no miente, yo también detecto algo fuerte pero por suerte no es negativo dijo un chico que se parecía a goku pero adolescente_

_- Ok kakaroto, volaremos hacia allá, ya que me despertaste, vulma le dices a los otro que volvemos rápido dijo vegeta _

_- Ok pero tengan cuidado dijo vulma preocupada_

_- Le dices igual a mi chichi y a gohan, goten te quedaras aquí y este inmediatamente asintió, vegeta queremos ir rápido así que haré teleport sopórtate de mi, me telétransportare al lado del desconocido de esa energía dijo goku _

_Vegeta se agarro del hombro de este y ambos desaparecieron_

**_Privet Drive num. 4 6AM _**

_-MUCHACHO NO GRITES QUE AQUÍ LAS PERSONAS INTENTAN DESAYUNAR TRANQUILAMENTE PARA IRSE AL TRABAJO dijo entrando al cuarto el tío detestable de harry, y cuando entro se asusto mucho, vio la fuerza que lo rodeaba _

_- Muchacho así que haciendo esa cosa fuera de la escuela de anormales que bueno te expulsaran y volverás a la alacena, donde perteneces dijo vernon con una sonrisa maniaca_

_El oji verde por fin se había dado algo de cuenta de lo que le pasaba y se fue a ver en el espejo sucio que tenia, lo que vio lo asombro mucho, el vio el cambio que le había pasado se asusto un poco pero después se quedo mirando fijamente mirando sus cambios, tranquilamente ya que su aureola se había calmado. _

_- ¿Qué me pasa? Se pregunto altamente el, pero no sabia que lo habían escuchado_

_Los dos adultos se encontraban en el pasillo, pasaron un poco de problemas para estar ya que había unas salas de energía en la casa, lo que vieron los sorprendió totalmente_

_- kakarot lo que dijiste era verdad ¿pero como? Somos los únicos 2 saiyans puros en el planeta y ni tu ni yo hemos tenido otro hijo dijo el adulto_

_- No se vegeta, pero eso hay que averiguarlo dijo este_

_El oji verde los escuchaba atentamente con su mano alzada listo para atacar (con el anillo) por si acaso, mientras que vernon se había escondido atrás de su sobrino al aparecer esos extraños en su casa_

_- Perdón por interrumpir su charla amistosa pero ¿saben que me pasa? pregunto el joven de la cicatriz, lo primero con un sentido arrogante_

_Los dos adultos se miraron_

_- Así que es cierto kakarot, ya se completo la fase de súper saiyan ya que además ese tono arrogante no me gusto mucho que digamos, menciono vegeta con superioridad_

_- Parece que es su primera vez en pasar a esa fase así que tendremos que ayudarlo ahora hay que decirle que le sucede dice el otro adulto, hablaban como si estuvieran solo los dos._

_- Hola estoy aquí, les hice una pregunta dijo harry_

_- Si sabemos que te pasa, te podremos explicar si vienes con nosotros unos días dijo goku confiado_

_- Pero si no los conozco¿además como entraron aquí? dijo el chico desconfiando de estos sujetos raros_

_- Mira chico te daré una explicación rápidamente, nosotros somos saiyans, los saiyans son una raza con muchísima agilidad, mucho mas fuertes que los humanos, tardamos mas en envejecer, con poder sorprendente y tenemos una cola como la que tu tienes atrás y yo soy el príncipe de todos los saiyans explico vegeta con mucha superioridad_

_Harry rápido se miro la cola que no la había notado y se sorprendió un poco pero no lo quiso dejar notar_

_- Así que orgullo debe ser tu primera vez no creas que no se que te sorprendiste, déjame seguir explicando vegeta, al parecer tu tienes mucho poder ya que te transformaste en súper saiyan naturalmente, cuando se transforma el pelo cambia a color rubio, los ojos cambian, mas te vuelves mucho mas fuerte yo fui el primero en lograrlo en 1,000 años con entrenamiento porque no era natural en eso, vegeta tampoco pero el practico como yo y lo logro pero yo fui el primero! dijo goku termino con una sonrisa por ganarle en superioridad a vegeta_

_Ya el joven estaba entendiendo un poco y se preguntaba porque el no podía ser normal! pero el se dijo que con estos tipos el podría entrenar algo mejor que la magia, para llegar a ser mas fuerte para vengar la muerte de sus padres y sirius, mas dejar se ser la arma de dumbledore, además la profecía decía algo sobre un poder que voldemort no tendría quizás era ese_

_- ¿Y que vas hacer¿iras? pregunto vegeta_

_- Me iré con ustedes dijo este aparentemente decidido_

_Estaba de camino en agarrar el baúl lo toco y desapareció._

_- ¡Por fin, podemos ser una familia normal en esta casa dijo vernon (tío de el joven) _

_**Capsule Corp. (china)**_

_Goku y Vegeta habían cogido a harry después que el chico cogiera su baúl y usado teleport, aparecieron afrente de una compañía que decía capsule corp._

_El oji verde se sorprendió mucho porque no era magia y se preguntaba como podían hacer eso, cuando le dijeron que era teleport y no desaparecer, _

_- Oigan tengo que comprar ropa porque estos trapos de mi primo ya no los aguanto mas dijo el joven siguiendo el consejo de la carta de su padre_

_No te preocupes chico aquí te daremos todo lo que necesites, pero primero tenemos que averiguar como es que tu eres saiyan, tenemos que averiguar tus rasgos familiares y en esta compañía esta la tecnología mas grande del país dijo kakarot despreocupadamente_

_Vegeta asintió y se llevo el baúl como si fuera una pluma, cuando el joven vio eso se sorprendió muchísimo, eso pesaba una tonelada casi!_

_Los tres entraron a la compañía y harry sentía el aroma de familia que solo sentía en hogwarts, allí estaban dos mujeres mayores, mas una un joven y una chica como parejas como de 25 años y dos chicos de su edad_

_- Hola familia les presentare a alguien que encontramos dijo goku felizmente_

_Todos miraron a donde el oji verde estaba atrás de los dos y este estaba ruborizado_

_La gente estaba sorprendida, hasta que miraron a goku y a vegeta con culpabilidad, vulma y chichi estaban que ardían en fuego y los dos adultos se miraron y rápidamente _

_- ¡No es hijo de nosotros! Grito vegeta y goku al mismo tiempo_

_Lamentablemente no fue a tiempo porque chichi y vulma le dieron una cachetada a los 2_

_El oji verde miro en el aprieto que estaban y les dio una mano_

_- Es cierto no soy hijo de ellos, ellos me trajeron para ver de quien soy familiar y como soy saiyan dijo harry para salvarlos del lió que se iba a formar_

_Las 2 mujeres ahora estaban pidiéndoles disculpa a sus respectivos maridos_

_- Ok ven por aquí jovencito dijo vulma_

_Y lo llevo a una maquina donde le dieron un pinchazo y el oji verde sintió unas cosquillitas, rápidamente Vulma apago la maquina y le entrego los resultados a vegeta y este los miro impresionado_

_- Eres hijo de james potter! Ese el hermano de kakarotto dijo vegeta con cara impresionada_

_Todos lo miraron impresionado_

_- Un segundo vegeta estas diciendo que yo tenia otro hermano además de raditz? Pregunto goku con cara de preocupación e enfado a la vez_

_- Ok kakaroto, Te explicare con mas detalle lo que sucedió, Si y eran hermanos gemelos a los 2 los enviaron en naves separadas querían que tu destruyera la mitad del planeta y que el otro destruyera la otra mitad, pero lo que escuche es que a ti te cuido el viejo maestro ese roshi y a tu hermano lo cuido una familia de magos y por lo que escuche le dieron una porquería varita para que se hiciera mago y le cortaron la cola rápidamente, como eran magos casi no tuvieron problema en eso, y como lo criaron con amor no pudo hacer su misión es mas el no sabia ni que era el pensaba que era normal, pero lo que no se es que paso después de eso dijo vegeta_

_Todos estaban impactados, goku tenía otro hermano y nadie se lo había dicho_

_- ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho? pregunto tranquilamente goku tratando de guardar la calma _

_- Porque yo oí unos rumores de que el había muerto dijo vegeta_

_El mas que estaba impactado sobre esto era harry, lo que decía la carta era cierto y lo gracioso era que no lo encontró el si no lo encontraron¡encontró a su tío! Ya por dentro estaba un poco alegre quizás podía vivir con e en vez de los durleys_

_- Y es verdad, te contare lo que yo se, mi padre estudio en una escuela de brujería y hechicería se caso con una bruja que se llamaba lily evans, ellos fueron aurores que son una especie de policía en el mundo mágico que atrapan a los mortifagos que son seguidores del mago oscuro que mato a mis padres que se llama voldemort explico el oji verde_

_Goku estaba muy interesado en esa practica así que le dijo que le explicara mas de su vida, todos se sentaron a oír y harry le explico todo sobre los durleys sobre como había llegado su carta de la escuela lo de sirius lo de la piedra sobre la cámara sobre dumbledore y la profecía en esto el se sintió mas aliviado dejo un peso salir explico todo sobre su vida el se sentía que se lo decía a un pensadero_

_-Sabes chico tu me simpatizas tu eres un verdadero saiyan al aguantar todo ese maltrato en tu vida dijo vegeta_

_- Pero mi pregunta es ¿porque ahora me transformo? y no se veía nada que pareciera que fuera de saiyan pregunto harry_

_- Parece que el viejo mago que te escondió esa profecía también tiene bastantes secretos tuyos, ya que supongo que te puso un hechizo de identidad y se rompió al enojarte tanto y salio tu fuerza de súper saiyan dijo vulma_

_Ahora si que harry estaba enojado dumbledore seguía escondiéndole cosas en su misma cara, jugaba a ser sabio y eso lo enojaba mucho, todas las cosas de cristales explotaron._

_- Hey sobrino controla tu temperamento dijo kakarotto _

_UPS se decía el joven en la mente_

_- Me contaste tu historia yo te contare la mía, y le contó como se hicieron enemigos e amigos ahora y como peleo con freza con cell y con majin buu y sobre el entrenamiento con el maestro roshie y como se caso con chichi y los torneos etc. _

_Al chico le fascino la historia, goku cogia a dumbledore y los destruiría con un rayito de la mano hasta que se le vino en la mente una palabra_

_- ¿Donde viviré? o ¿volveré con los detestables durleys? Pregunto el chico de la cicatriz _

_-Chichi rápidamente salio y le dijo que se podía quedar en su casa que había bastante espacio ya que gohan se había ido a vivir con su novia._

_- Si es verdad te puedes quedar en nuestra casa y me llamo Goten dijo el chico dándole la mano que feliz mente su primo estrecho el había escuchado toda la historia pero había permanecido callado igual que su amigo_

_-Y yo me llamo trunks y ¿tu? Pregunto un chico de su edad con cabello gris_

_- Me llamo harry potter mucho gusto dijo el joven y le estrecho la mano también a ese_

_Harry se sentía un poco intimidado ya que el parecía un poco mas bajito que los demás, pero el estaba en su forma súper saiyan y no se dejaba intimidar_

_- Pues bienvenido a la familia sobrino dijo goku le despeino el peinado_

_Después de un rato que a harry lo saludaban _

_- Ahora sobrino no creo que quieras gastar toda tu energía para hoy así que te explicare como bajar a tu estado normal, Quiero que te relajes y que sientas la energía bajar de tu cuerpo._

_El chico hizo todo lo que le dijeron y rápidamente se destranformo, no tubo que ponerse de nuevo los espejuelos y se quedo casi igual sus músculos bajaron solo un poco y su pelo de nuevo volvió a bajar y a cambiar de color a negro pero mas oscuro, hasta que quedo igual de despeinado que siempre, los ojos le cambiaron a negro (el hechizo se salio de el no me maten por sus ojos yo se que los querían verdes pero es una característica de un saiyan ) y quedo igual de alto que sus amigos_

_- sabes de verdad eres de la familia el pelo es de aquí mas los ojos! Dijo goten con una sonrisa_

_- Si, Al parece el cabello es de familia! Dijo goku soltando una carcajada y moviéndose el cabello_

_- A que malo los kakarot no se extinguen dijo vegeta serio, aunque todos sabían que era bromeando_

_En eso todos rompieron en carcajadas_

_Ya hacia un rato, goten y trunks le contaban a harry sus travesuras y que también eran súper saiyans pero que solo 2 nivel pero que en este verano iván a tratar de llegar a lo máximo en el cuarto del tiempo paralelo_

_- Si quieren yo los entreno en el cuarto, pero primero tengo que poner a su nivel a harry no tardara mucho por lo que veo porque es como goten paso a súper saiyan directamente al estado completo, y empezamos en septiembre al entrenamiento de verdad que opinan dijo goku_

_- Por nosotros esta fantástico dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo_

_-Pues empezaremos tu y yo mañana por la mañana sobrino, debes aprender a volar, quiero que controles tu kick, quiero músculos mas fuertes, tienes que saber artes marciales por eso veras películas, y aprenderás hacer el kamehameha y otras técnicas quiero que perfecciones el súper saiyan 1 todo eso lo quiero en 28 días, sabes eres mitad mago por parte madre y mitad saiyan por parte padre, linda combinación pero te gustara mas la parte de ser saiyan, serás mucho mas poderoso que cualquiera mas esos palitos que usan como armas sus ataques los podrás parar con las manos de tan poderoso que serás, pero recuerda ahora eres parte de la familia y en cualquier problema que nos pase estarás involucrado, mañana empezamos a entrenar animo no pongas esa cara no están malo menciono kakarotto con una sonrisa para relajarlo un poco_

_Y se fue junto con trunks donde estaba vegeta, chichi y vulma discutiendo sobre la vida de su sobrino_

_Harry se sentía mariado en 28 días tendría que aprender un montón de cosas que el no tenia ni idea de lo que eran, pero también feliz el por fin seria parte de una familia donde no lo ignoraran._

_- Aquí Goten trayendo a mi nuevo y único primo a la realidad, no te preocupes tanto por eso cuando mi padre dice eso es que te considera un buen aprendiz, el le enseño a convertirse en súper saiyan a mi hermano gohan dijo el chico con aire de divertido viendo como la cara de harry se relajaba un poco_

_- ¿Y que haremos en el día de hoy? pregunto el oji verde_

_- Que tal comer primero que nada y después planifican, supongo que tendrán hambre cuando no han comido nada de desayuno dijo una vocecita al lado de ellos_

_Allí estaba gohan mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida, y la verdad es que con la llegada de harry, todos se habían perdido todo el desayuno._

_En un momento a otro, todos las personas estaban sentados en la mesa (chichi y goku en una parte, trunks, goten y harry en otro, gohan y su novia al otro lado, vulma y vegeta en el otro), encima de la mesa se encontraba una comida que fácilmente se podía distinguir como un banquete, de solo verla el oji verde se sorprendió muchísimo de cómo se las iban a manejar para desayunar eso, pero todas esas dudas se fueron resueltas cuando vio como comían sus nuevos amigos y los adultos ( menos los que no eran saiyan)._

_Eso que yo pensaba que ron era un comelón pensó el chico de la cicatriz_

_La mañana se fue temprano en ese hermoso sitio donde el joven podía estar en paz sin pensar en lo que lo atormentaba (la muerte de sirius) gohan y trunks le enseñaron un montón de cosas como sus videojuegos, el chico de cabello gris le enseño su espada a el le gusto bastante le recordaba a la espada de godric_

_- Amigo, Si quieres te puedo enseñar como usar la espada dijo trunks divertido_

_- Lo siento pero no tengo espada, ojala obteniera 1 contesto el oji verde medio triste por no poder aprender_

_Pero en eso paso algo increíble hubo un brillo dorado y una espada muy bonita estaba en sus manos, cuando se dio cuenta cual era casi le da algo, era la espada de godric griffindor solo que se había borrado el nombre y estaba el suyo._

_- ¡eso que no tenias espada, esa es increíble! El fin de semana te enseñare a manejar la espada dijo trunks excitado_

_Después de eso goten quería que su primo aprendiera a volar así que le explico los términos._

_- Ya sabes tienes que ignorar esa regla de gravedad, siente el aire, tienes que sentirte a ti volando usa tu KI de energía, pero no sueltes mucho poder!_

_Harry encontraba esto fascinante el podría volar sin una escoba, el siguió por completo las instrucciones que le dieron, soltó un poco de poder y ya se encontraba volando a su lado estaban gohan y trunks sonriendo por el aprendizaje del ojiverde._

_Después de un rato paseando por el cielo goten le dio unas nuevas instrucciones._

_- Ya como que has progresado mucho en esto así que quiero que vueles mucho mas rápido dijo este y arranco volando junto con trunks con un Ki rojo a su alrededor dejándolo solo_

_- Esperen grito el ojiverde pero no lo escucharon y siguieron_

_Entonces harry paro y se pregunto como lo hacia siguió pensando hasta que se le vino una idea a su cabeza, que pasaría si me transformo en súper saiyan y vuelo _

_Entonces pensó en todo lo malo que le había pensado en todo como lo había pasado con los durleys y sintió como sus músculos y su pelo se alzaba y por 2da vez lo rodeaba un ki de energía de dorado._

_Y entonces en 30 segundos había alcanzado a sus amigos como si fueran unas moscas._

_- Yahua! que fácil es alcanzarlos les dijo el oji verde volando afrente de ellos  
_

_- Cuando te conviertes en súper saiyan de conviertes un arrogante pero eso es de familia porque mira que haremos dijo goten_

_Los 2 se habían transformado y se fueron volando junto con su primo a una velocidad magnifica._

_Después de tan paseo magnifico, los 3 estaban cansado trunks se fue a la compañía donde allí arriba vivía y harry con un poco de complejo (era la 2da vez que se trasformaba y nunca había durado tanto) siguió a su primo volando en donde seria su nuevo hogar_

_Cuando llego vio la magnifica casa era como la casa de los durleys pero se oía que era un lugar pacifico (Cuando chichi no le peleaba a goten por las tareas claro jeje) y un poco mas grande_

_Goku iba saliendo de la casa porque había detectado el Ki de su hijo junto al nuevo de su sobrino._

_- Así que en eso han estado haciendo todo el tiempo tu madre esta súper preocupada, casi le esta dando un ataque cardiaco subamos y sentémonos a cenar para que no se pierdan la deliciosa cena les dijo goku_

_Entraron a la casa y gohan le dijo que le siguiera para enseñarle donde estaba el comedor._

_Cuando entraron chichi casi los mata del susto a los 2 gritándole que porque se desaparecían de pronto etc. (ya harry le tenia un poco de miedo jejej)_

_- Padres, es que le estaba enseñando los lugares a mi primo mas aprendió a volar y ya casi controla su forma en súper saiyan dijo goten excitado _

_Goku se quedo impresionado con esta información, el apostaba que harry tenia un gran potencial para aprender tan rápido y estaba muy feliz por eso._

_Chichi por otro lado estaba horror arrizada le sobraba con tener hijos e esposos saiyan y ahora tenia a un sobrino (si sobrino ella lo consideraba así) igual de fuerte, aunque también se alegraba por el._

_Harry estaba mirando las caras de ellos y se sonrió por dentro al ver como su tío se quedo estático_

_- Sabes sobrino me alegro mucho eso significa que tienes una cosa menos para aprender dijo su tío orgulloso de el_

_Se sentaron todos en la mesa y se pusieron a comer el pollo asado, arroz con habichuelas, lasaña, papa asada, pasteles, macarrones de queso y ensalada de papas que chichi hizo, decir que harry cuando vio esto se le salieron las babas era poco, después de probar solo el pastel le encanto parecía que el y goten hacia competencia porque comían casi iguales, ya harry parecía un hijo adoptado, cuando en un rato todos terminaron de comer (por cierto no dejaron nada de comida en la mesa)_

_Harry se levanto y se ofreció a lavar los platos algo que chichi negó rotundamente_

_- Vamos deja a tu tía dejarle lavar los platos ella nunca quiere ayuda de nadie no sabes cuantas veces gohan y goten le han ofrecido hacerlo, ven te acompañare a tu nuevo cuarto dijo goku amistosamente_

_El oji verde se fue con goku y goten atrás de el hacia su nueva recamara, cuando entraron el chico se quedo boca abierta, tenia una Tv con video, y la habitación era el doble de la que el tenia en casa de los durleys mas tenia otra puerta que su tío le dijo que se dirigía al baño fue a ver su closet y se sorprendió muchísimo allí había como 2 trajes formales, y como 10 de entrenamiento con el mismo signo que tenia goku y goten atrás de la espalda, 5 camisetas, 10 boxers,10 pares de medias, 3 correas negras para el uniforme de entrenar, 3 pares de botas como las que tenia su tío y primo mas 2 pares de tennis bastante carros ya que eran de marcas y su baúl ya estaba colado al lado de la cama. El joven ya había soltado una lágrima de tanta felicidad, su tío y primo lo miraban raro_

_- ¿No te gusto tu habitación? Pregunto goku_

_- Esta habitación es un palacio para mi no puedo aceptarlo dijo harry _

_De verdad que mi primo es raro se decía goten_

_- Nah no te preocupes, vegeta y yo vimos las condiciones de tus ropas, y tu viejo cuarto y no nos gusto mucho que digamos que unas idiotas personas traten mal a mi sobrino, además vegeta es el príncipe de los saiyan y no le gusta que traten mal a uno de los suyos, si no lo aceptas me ofenderé y no es muy bueno que me ofendas, además te debo 16 regalos de cumpleaños así que es mejor que lo aceptes dijo goku en forma divertida_

_- Gracias dijo harry y los abrazo a los 2 bien fuerte_

_- Ok de nada pero deja de aplastarme dijo goten_

_Los dejo de abrazar y se saco la espada que tenía atrás y la puso en una baranda que había._

_- Todavía no te hemos dicho algo, 2 de las botas que te di son de entrenamiento cada 1 pesan lo que tu quieras tu le dices en voz alta el peso que quieres y se ponen pesada, además de el uniforme, fue una idea ingeniosa para entrenar de vulma. Ahora buenas noches mañana entrenaras conmigo empezamos a las 10:00 AM buenas noches sobrino dijo su tío y dicho esto salieron el y su hijo del cuarto_

_Y Después de ir al baño y ponerse una pijama se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara porque por fin se le había cumplido un sueño, tener una familia_

_**Próximo Cáp. pronto**_

_

* * *

__Descripciones de Personajes_

_Goku- Esposo de chichi, tío de harry, tiene 2 hijos y anteriormente tenia de enemigo a vegeta pero se hicieron después que pelearon buenos amigos, hasta ahora llega a la etapa 4 de súper saiyan que es la máxima tiene de amigos a krillin etc., tiene el cabello negro parado y nunca se puede peinar, se lo a tratado de cortar pero vuelve a crecer, es musculoso y es muy alegre_

_Chichi- Esposa de goku, no es saiyan, tiene de hijos a goten y a gohan, mas es abuela ya que gohan tiene una hija de un año llamada pan mas es amiga de vulma, tiene el pelo negro y ojos negros y a veces se obsesiona mucho con el estudio_

_Vulma- Amiga de chichi, esposa de vegeta, tiene de hijo a trunks y no es saiyan, trabaja de inventora y hasta ahora es la presidenta de la compañía trillonaria Corp. Capsule, tiene el pelo gris igual que su hijo y tiene un buen cuerpo_

_Vegeta- Amigo de goku, siempre lo llama kakarotto ya que ese era su antiguo nombre, llega hasta súper saiyan 4 y tiene de hijo a trunks, es un poco arrogante y siempre se cree superior a todos pero a cambiado mucho de cómo era antes tiene de esposa a vulma, tiene pelo negro largo y es muy musculoso_

_Goten- Tiene 16 años, es amigo desde chiquito de trunks y tiene un primo que se llama harry, llega hasta súper saiyan 2 y es casi como goku pero adolescente, hijo de chichi y goku_

_Trunks- hijo de vegeta y vulma, es lo contrario a vegeta este es alegre y simpático, tiene 16 años igual que sus amigos goten y harry llega hasta súper saiyan 2 y porta una espada_

_Harry- Hijo de james potter y lily potter, súper saiyan 1, es alegre y un poco testarudo, cumplió 16 años en julio y su tío es goku, tiene cabello bien negro, ojos negros (razón por la que me mataran) mas porta una espada (la de griffindor)_

_Gohan- Primer hijo de goku y chichi, tiene una novia de su edad y una hija llamada pan que tiene 1 año de edad, trabaja abogado (pa mí que era eso), y tenia la ventaja que no necesitaba ser súper saiyan para ser fuerte mas porta una espada_

_

* * *

__Saiya-jins: Los saiyajins son originarios del planeta Vegeta, que desde tiempos inmemoriales albergó esta raza de bárbaros y sanguinarios guerreros. En su mundo de origen aniquilaron a la raza de los tsufurs, que convivían con los saiyajins. Mas tarde, y aliados con Frezer, se dedicaron a la conquista de otros planetas hasta que el tirano temió que pusieran en peligro su existencia, momento en el que destruyó el planeta Vegeta. Actualmente se cree que los saiyans son una raza prácticamente extinta. Sus últimos especimenes conocidos (Goku y Vegeta, vale aclarar que son los únicos Saiyajins puros) se encuentran en la tierra, aunque, de todas formas, no se descarta que hayan mas miembros de esta raza esparcidos por el espacio. Además, en la Tierra se ha abierto una esperanza para su recuperación debido a la aparición de mestizos saiyans gracias a la unión con humanos. Las características mas importantes de este pueblo incluyen: el zenkai power, que les permite incrementar su Fuerza de combate después de cada recuperación, una longevidad muy superior a la humana: el Ozharu, es decir la capacidad de multiplicar su fuerza convirtiéndose en simios gigantescos, y el poder Súper Saiyajin que les confiere poderes casi divinos._

_Súper saiyan 1_

_En este nivel, el poder del saiyajin se multiplica por diez sin tener que convertirse en Ozharu, con una rapidez y reflejos jamás vistos anteriormente. Para llegar a este nivel se necesita un entrenamiento muy duro durante mucho tiempo, a excepción de los saiyajins mestizos, los cuales alcanzan este nivel con mayor facilidad. En este nivel se empieza a notar ese aumento de arrogancia en los combates, lo cual ha perjudicado mucho a los guerreros en el transcurso de la serie. También hay que destacar el estado de nerviosismo y la dificultad de aguantar este estado. Físicamente, el pelo del saiyajin se vuelve de color dorado y se estira enrizado hacia arriba. Los ojos son de color azulado, mostrando un rostro serio. Al rededor del cuerpo se forma una aureola dorada, este guerrero se transforma previamente sin tener rabo.  
Han pasado por este nivel Goku, Vegeta y Gohan (sin contar a Goten y Trunks, que pasaron directamente al estado completo de Súper Saiyajin). Goku lo consiguió tras un ataque de ira en el combate contra Freezer al ver morir a su amigo Krillin. Vegeta lo logró en su entrenamiento en solitario tras la destrucción del planeta Namek.Gohan lo logró al inicio de su entrenamiento en la sala del espíritu y el tiempo antes de combatir a Cell._

_Súper saiyan 2_

_A este se le podría considerar como uno de los niveles que mas impresionan al espectador, dadas las grandes muestras de poder que se ven en el exterior. Este nivel se consigue al rebasar el estado pleno de Súper Saiyajin, obteniendo una fuerza y velocidad infinitamente superior, concentrando una cantidad de energía increíble. La arrogancia de los guerreros aumenta mucho.  
En el apartado físico es un nivel con una musculatura normal, parecida a la del nivel anterior, con un rostro mucho más serio y unas cejas mas finas. El cabello esta mas enrizado que el anterior y al rededor de su cuerpo tiene un aura muchísimo más pronunciado, produciéndose en ella descargas eléctricas.  
Este nivel lo lograron Gohan, Goku y Vegeta. Gohan lo logró por un estallido de ira en el combate contra Cell. Goku lo lograría supuestamente en su entrenamiento en el otro mundo tras morir contra Cell, puesto que en este logró llegar al estado Súper Saiyajin 3. Vegeta lo logró tras ser poseído por Babidi y convertirse en Majin Vegeta._

**_Ay muchas mas fases que se los diré en el próximo Cáp., por favor manden reviews! Y contéstenme esta pregunta ¿que opinan de revivir a los padres de harry con las esferas del dragón? Genial, regular, No lo hagas, contéstenme la pregunta con review y veremos si lo hago o no_**

_**Att: elementhp**_

**_(Nuevo, joven, Escritor)_**


	2. Manejando la energia

_**Encuesta**_

_**¿Que piensan sobre revivir a james y a lily con las esferas de los dragones?**_

**_(Manden Review con contestación)_**

_**Contestaciones de review**_

_**Kata**- Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo espero que este también_

_**Derichbin**- Oye perdóname los intestinos ellos no tienen la culpa jejej, espero que este capitulo te agrade, Esos son los tipos de review que me gustan! en el próximo respóndeme la pregunta de la encuesta_

_**Thatiana**- Que bueno que te gustara aquí esta el cap 2_

_**Pedro**- Escribiré después de este cap quería que por lo menos el nuevo teniera 2 cap, después seguiré con el cap número 4 del de los elementos, me alegro mucho que te gusten mis ffs_

_**Seika**- tarde demasiado para mi gusto en actualizar pero las clases están fuertes, proyectos, pruebas cortas, exámenes etc., espero que te siga gustando el ff_

_**The angel of the dreams**- jajaja si le pateare sus traseros, gracias por seguirme con los ff me alegro que te hayan gustado_

_**Dobby Malfoy Weasley**- que bueno que te haya gustado aquí esta el 2do cap espero q te guste tambien._

_**Slayersephiroth**- upps gracias por decirme ese error espero que en este no hayan, pero me alegro que te haya gustad la historia_

_**mikelodeon**- Y por fin 1 solo review con una contestación que me mate preguntando, me alegro que te haya gustado la idea que tuve, el único review que me contesto la pregunta gracias en serio por leer y por tomar la molestia en contestarme, espero que te guste este cap._

_Gracias a todos los que mandaron review, espero que los que no lo hayan hecho lo hagan ya que así me doy cuenta que vale la pena continuar con la historia, perdonen por la tardanza del capitulo 2, pero la escuela esta fuerte exámenes, proyectos, pruebas cortas espero que me comprendan_

**_Cáp.2 Manejando la energía_**

_**Por: Elementhp**_

_9: AM_

_Después de una tranquila noche, harry bajaba tranquilamente al comedor y allí se encontraba chichi y goku comiendo animadamente._

_- Buenos días sobrino¿como pasaste la noche? pregunto goku que llevaba la misma ropa de entrenamiento que el joven_

_- Genial tío, no había dormido tan bien desde hace bastante tiempo, me dormí rápido por el cansancio de volar, esta comida se ve sabrosa pero que raro como y como pero no me harto dijo harry que estaba vestido con la misma ropa que goku tenia una ropa de cómo si fuera karate, color anaranjada y adentro una camiseta azul, con las botas negras, todo esto lo había puesto en el peso de 15 libras y el uniforme en 15 también (Estaba empezando! se veía como un mini goku jiji)_

_- Sabes sobrino come mas comida, cualquier saiyan se moriría de hambre con 1 hotdog, te explicare lo que nos pasa: es que nuestro metabolismo es muy diferentes al de los humanos, tenemos que comer casi el triple que ellos, y tu no eres la excepción a si que ponte a comer adecuadamente, coge unas cuantas hamburguesas y tostada que están sabrosas dijo goku comiéndose tranquilamente 1 de las 5 hamburguesas con todos los ingredientes_

_Harry ahora entendía porque era que ellos comían tanto y porque no se llenaba al comer como antes lo hacia, así que cogio otro hotdog y 2 hamburguesas con 1 tostada._

_- ¡Así se come, ahora ¿donde estará goten? pregunto goku curioso_

_- Fui a su recamara horita a despertarlo y dijo que iba a bajar pronto que estaba buscando algo, espero que se apresure, porque esto se enfriara dijo chichi señalando las tostadas_

_- No te preocupes mama, no hace falta que me esperen mas estaba buscando algo para mi primo y que ya acabo de encontrar se oyó una voz en las escaleras_

_Y llegaba goten con una sonrisa en la cara, con una camiseta negra pegada que dejaba notas sus músculos estupendamente formados, mas con unos pantalones vaqueros azules y el pelo negro parado, vino directamente hacia su primo y le dio 2 muñekeras azul marino para las manos_

_- Esto es lo único que te faltaba para el entrenamiento básico con papa dijo este_

_- Upps se me había olvidado entregarte las muñekeras, casi todos tenemos unas, pesan 10 libras cada una, así que ya tienes 50 libras de mas en tu cuerpo dijo goku_

_Harry se las puso y se sintió un poco mas pesado pero no mucho (los saiyans eran bien fuertes)_

_- Ya dejen de hablar de entrenamiento y dime hijo ¿porque estas tan bien vestido? pregunto chichi observándolo atentamente _

_- Eh, porque trunks y yo iremos para el cine con unas chicas de la escuela, pero es solo ver una película volveremos rápido dijo goten alegremente, su padre le tiro una guiñada que lo hizo sonrojar un poco_

_- Que envidia dijo harry bajito pero su primo lo escucho_

_- No te preocupes la próxima vez que vayamos iras con nosotros dijo goten sonriendo_

_- Bueno, no les diré que te cuides porque se que no lo necesitas, quiero que llegues aquí a las 5pm no mas tarde ya que me acompañaras a hacer compra con vulma, así que coje la tanda mas temprana y igual a trunks que también ira con nosotras dijo chichi estrictamente_

_Sobrino y tío miraban divertida la escena, goten le estaba rogando a su madre que por favor fueran ellas solas, pero esta le decía que necesitan 2 joven fuertes que las acompañen y como harry iba a entrenar tenia que ir el, goten se rindió y le dijo que estaba bien_

_- Bueno ya ponte a comer que de tanto discutir se enfría el delicioso desayuno que prepare dijo chichi orgullosa_

_Goku y Harry se pararon de su asiento y se retiraron hacia la puerta de salida, ya que habían terminado su sabroso desayuno._

_Salieron afuera y se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás de la casa a admirar un poco el hermoso paisaje de la casa, donde habitaban unas flores hermosas, ardillas, el hermoso cielo azul, la tranquilidad y la libertad_

_- Sabes tío, nunca había estado en un sitio tan tranquilo mejor que hogwarts, aquí es estar casi sin preocupaciones, sin voldemort dijo el joven de la cicatriz_

_- Ese fue el que mato a mi hermano¿cierto? Pregunto el adulto_

_- Si, y me vengare por mama, papa y sirius dijo el chico seriamente_

_- Y yo te ayudare para eso, ahora quiero despedirnos de chichi y nos vamos a la cámara del tiempo para poder enseñarte manejar tu energía, además que controles y subas tu nivel dijo el tío atentamente_

_Se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa y entraron, goten ya se había ido volando a la compañía para buscar a trunks, se fueron hacia la cocina y chichi le dio un gran abrazo a harry, un beso a goku y se dirigieron hacia la salida de nuevo._

_- ¿Vamos volando! Pregunto harry ansiosamente_

_- Si, quiero ver que tan rápido eres, así que prepárate y persígueme yo te mostrare donde esta el lugar para entrenar dijo goku divertido al saber que le gustaba_

_Así que los 2 despegaron a velozmente hacia su destino_

_-Vuela demasiado como para ser su segunda vez volando, parece que aprende rápido eso es bueno quizás le pueda enseñar lo que no le pude enseñar a goten y a gohan como el teleport, eso si aprende tan rápido como lo hizo volando, además quien sabe quizás le pueda preguntar a bulma y puedan revivir a mi hermano pensaba el adulto que estaba tan concentrado en ese pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que su sobrino lo había pasado_

_- Hola¿como estas? pregunto harry bromeando dando piruetas en el aire _

_Goku lo miro con una sonrisa_

_- Así que me pasaste, vamos a ver hasta que rápido me persigues ahora, recuerda que lo debes hacer para buscar el lugar para entrenar dijo el adulto y arranco volando a toda velocidad, mientras se reía al ver como se quedo su sobrino_

_Harry se desconcentro un poco al ver lo rápido que volaba, pero el no se iba a rendir tan rápido, su orgullo no lo permitía y saco un poco mas de su KI y salio volando un poco menos veloz que el (la verdad es goku no usaba toda su fuerza porque si no llegaría en 1 segundo jeje)_

_Luego de cómo 10 minutos, Vieron a 1 torre bien alta que llegaba a las nubes mas parecía estar en el medio de la ciudad y su tío se dirigió directamente hacia allá, cuando llegaron el lugar parecía un templo y había una especie de hombre verde como si los esperaran_

_- Antes de ir hacia el, te estarás porque su piel es verde y es calvo, el es otra raza llamada namekusein, es amistoso, así que no te preocupes le dijo el adulto llevándolo después de su explicación hacia el, harry se estaba preguntando cuantas razas mas había que el no conocía_

_- ¡Hola¿como estas? goku dijo el tipo verde_

_- Bien, sobrino este es dende, dende este es el hijo de mi hermano secreto harry dijo el tío _

_Dende se quedo impactado, desde cuando goku tenia un hermano, mas el chico es casi idéntico que el pensaba, hasta que salio del trance y le dio su mano al joven que amigablemente la acepto, ya que como dijo su tío no parecía tan malo_

_- ¿Hay alguien en el cuarto del tiempo? Pregunto kakarot_

_- Si, vegeta los esta esperando allí, con razón me dijo que me llevaría una sorpresa cuando llegaras dijo el namekusein_

_- bueno parece que nuestro amigo no se quiere perder del aprendizaje de harry así que no lo hagamos esperar y vayamos hacia allá dijo el adulto animadamente_

_Y se despidieron de dende y subieron por unas escaleras que parecían infinitas, estuvieron como 40 minutos subiéndolas, ya al adolescente le dolían las piernas de tantos escalones eran hasta que por fin apareció una puerta entraron y aparecieron en un cuarto todo blanco_

_El adulto paro de momento _

_- Antes de ir hacia allá te haré una proposición de ultima hora dijo este _

_- Pues escucho, tío dijo harry_

_- Quiero que pasemos un mes aquí para entrenarte lo mejor que pueda, te prometí que te te entrenaría y lo haré no te preocupes solo será una horaen la realidad, además aquí hay uniformes infinito y comida infinita también¿que piensas? Pregunto goku_

_- Acepto contesto el adolescente sin pensarlo_

_Caminaron directo hasta encontrar a vegeta allí con una ropa muy rara para harry, era como azul por dentro pero que tenia como unos protectores blanco y líneas anaranjadas._

_- Hasta que por fin llegaron dijo vegeta caminando hacia ellos_

_- Si, bueno es hora de empezar a practicar dijo goku_

_- Pero antes, vulma me dijo que te diera esta pastilla, según ella están todas las maniobras de peleas de kakarot, además es la única inventada ya que era muy peligroso darle eso a cualquier persona, parece que le agradaste dijo el príncipe de los saiyan dándole a harry una pastilla color azul _

_Inmediatamente el chico se la trago y como en 1 minuto su celebro parecía que iba a estallar de tantas técnicas de combates que sabía, además de eso le transferir algunos secretos para enamorar a las chic1as (regalo de vulma) era increíble con 1 pastillita se transfirió un montón de información sin la necesidad de magia_

_- Wow, eso si que nos ayudara bastante, ahora lo único que hay que hacer es practicarlas, aunque no se de donde ella obtuvo mis habilidades dijo kakarot muy confundido_

_- Según ella, hizo como el doctor guiro a cell (que le robo sus habilidades a todos), pero ella solo obtuvo las tuyas por pruebas de ADN y solo se le podía administrar esa pastilla a algún familiar tuyo, ya que los otros se morirían de solo tragarla dijo vegeta_

_Los 2 se dirigieron hacia al joven espectador_

_- Es hora de dejar de practicar, te vamos a atacar y tendrás que defenderte, no habrá ni piedad, seremos mucho peor que voldemort, ahora mismo no te conozco y ni tu me conoces, soy alguien que te quiere matar, además de ventajas tendrás que te puedes transformar en súper saiyan, nosotros no lo haremos para darte esa ventaja dice goku y su compañero asintió con el_

_Y así consistió el entrenamiento los 2 comenzaron a atacar a harry que lo que hacia era cubrirse, dentro de 10 minutos harry ya tenia una ceja partida y el labio mas las manos todas llenas de moretones los golpes no paraban, mas se encontraban en el aire practicando (yo diría matándose jeje) ya le dolían las manos de tantos golpes que recibió en ella al recibir tantos puños y patadas a la vez, algo estaba mal ya que cesaron los golpes en de momento._

_- Ya descubrí porque se dijo el chico, mientras pensaba rápidamente que haría para esquivar una bola gigantesca azul que vendría de afrente hacia el y otra igual de grande pero blanca por atrás, si pensaba que un avada kedavra mataba, no quería saber que harían esas 2 bolas gigantes de poder, le llego una idea en un segundo antes de que las energías esas toparan con el, hizo teleport hacia donde estaba vegeta, las 2 bolas de fuerzas chocaron juntas e hicieron una explosión gigantescas que cegó a los combatientes (menos al adolescente)_

_Mientras que harry atrás de vegeta se había transformado en súper saiyan y le había hecho un kamehameha, para suerte del chico su ataque fue valido, ya que el adulto fue cegado gracias a su propia energía y le dio tiempo de hacer su ataque._

_Después del ataque el príncipe de los saiyans se quedo con solo el pantalón y en el cuerpo tenía algunas heridas superficiales más el labio partido, goku miraba esto un poco sorprendido al igual que el chico._

_Pararon de luchar por un momento _

_- Asombroso, sabes de verdad que tienes que tener bastante poder como para producirle a vegeta unos moretones así y con mas razón al hacer el kamehameha tan poderoso le dijo kakarot a su sobrino, claro esta que vegeta un poco lastimado al lado de el_

_- Ni yo mismo me lo creo un chico me acaba de producir un montón de golpes, además el no esta ni tan golpeado para todo lo que le dimos, tus bloqueos son muy buenos, llegaras a ser un buen saiyan dijo el príncipe (si no fuera por bulma no supiera ni que es un kame…)_

_Estuvieron 1 mes en la cámara del tiempo (que son 1 hora en la realidad) en ese tiempo harry aprendió un poco de espada, a controlar su KI subirlo además de bajarlo y mejoro a controlarse mejor en su transformación, sabia algunas técnicas de combate de goku mas otras de vegeta, había puesto150 libras mas en su cuerpo (la ropa) y se había puesto igual de musculoso que goten, digamos que aquel no se parecía al harry potter flacucho y sin fuerza que dependía de una varita su seguridad, No claro que no, aquel era un Joven apuesto de pelo negro alborotado que combinaban con sus ojos, alto, musculoso que sabia karate, espada, técnicas de combate, claro que este entrenamiento solo era el básico ya el mejor vendría pronto, ahora mismo el vestía una ropa igual que la que tenia vegeta cuando llegaron y estaban su tío y vegeta para ver lo que le hizo el entrenamiento._

_- Bueno chico, yo quiero que tú desates todo tu KI, quiero ver que progreso hiciste en un mes dijo el príncipe de los saiyans_

_Harry se estaba acordando de sus momentos de la infancia con los durleys, la voz de su madre cuando la mataban, en malfoy, ya cuando pensó en eso se había convertido en súper saiyan 1 completamente, se acordaba de los momentos que voldemort lo mando a unirse a el, el momento en el que lucho contra voldemort en el cáliz de fuego, en su malvada maestra de defensa contra las artes obscuras dolores umbrige, cuando no le creía que voldemort había regresado, los castigos con ella, finalmente se acordó de lo que le dolía en lo mas profundo de su corazón en sirius, en bellatrix, con solo pensar su nombre su rostro se comenzó a poner mas serio, sus cejas se le pusieron mas finas, alrededor de su cuerpo se empezó a ver un aura muy amarilla con unas grandes descargas eléctricas a su alrededores, pensó en dumbledore y el aura creció bien considerablemente, el todavía le tenia unas ganas a dumbledore por mentirle sobre la profecía y por controlar su vida, finalmente dejo de pensar en eso y se vio a si mismo, se asombro un poco al ver el poder que lo rodeaba_

_- ¿Que me sucede, tío pregunto este_

_Goku y Vegeta miraban asombrados el poder de harry, ellos pensaban que en el otro entrenamiento era que se iba a transformar en lo que estaba, ese chico estaba lleno de sorpresas y tenia un gran poder dentro_

_- ¿No sabes¡finalmente te transformaste en súper saiyan 2 sobrino! Dijo kakarot dándole un gran abrazo a harry que se había quedado un poco en shock _

_- Felicidades y le dio la mano al joven, es hora de irnos estar mas tiempo aquí me dará claustrofobia, además tengo un poco de hambre me cansé de comer pan y agua, estoy que si me lo mencionan vomito dijo vegeta con asco, mientras les decía eso el chico se había vuelto normal_

_1 hora después, todos estaban en fuera de la cámara listo para irse a sus hogares._

_Cáp. 3 Pronto_

_Un poco del capitulo que viene_

_La orden de fénix ira a buscar a harry en su hogar, el niño que vivió pasara los mejores días de su vida junto a su verdadera familia, dumbledore estará súper desesperado por encontrarlo, para saber mas tendrán que esperar 2 semanas pero pasara rápido._

_Participen en la encuesta! De ustedes dependen si vuelven james y lily, Y díganme como les pareció el capitulo en el review, espero que les hayan gustado, el capitulo fue un poco corto pero el próximo será bastante largo, además hubo un pequeño error que e corregido, gracias a unos rr gracias a los que me dijeron de la cámara del tiempo_

_información sobre etapas de saiyans_

**_Ozhauru_**_  
Los Saiyajin se pueden convertir en Ohzaru (Mono Gigante) al ver la luz de la luna llena, con lo que su fuerza y energia se multiplican por diez veces mayor que la anterior, toda está transformación dependia de su cola para lograr convertise en este mono, al convertirse pierden la razón y comienzan a destruir todo lo que está a su alrededor, para quitarle la transformación tenían que cortarle la cola. Los Saiyajines del Planeta Vegita usaba está transformación para conquistar planeta, y utilizaban también Lunas artificiales para convertirse_

_**Súper saiyan 3**_

_Este tercer nivel necesita un poco más de tiempo que los anteriores. Goku demostró por primera vez su poder frente a Majin Boo y parecía que esta era el límite al que podía llegar un Saiyajin. En este estado, los rasgos de Goku se volvieron más solemnes, la longitud del pelo aumenta considerablemente y pudimos comprobar que desaparecían las cejas. Para poder conseguir este nivel se necesita mucho entrenamiento. Goku consiguió llegar a él gracias a que estaba muerto (no hay mal que por bien no venga). También logra conseguir este nivel Gotenks, lo alcanzaron muy fácilmente ya que estaba conformado por dos personas que es Goten y Trunks, pues tiene lo mismo rasgos que Goku._

**_Ozharu Gold_**_  
Esto ocurre cuando un Saiyajin con cola en vez de ver la Luna ve la Tierra y logra un estado fuera de lo común de un Ohzaru normal, ya que se convierte en un Mono Gigante pero está vez con color dorado, al alcanzar este nivel pierde totalmente el control de su poder, Goku al transformarse a Ozharu Gold no podía controlar su poder, luego Pan hizo que controlará su poder y es así que pasó al nivel de Super Saiyajin 4. Vegeta-Baby también lo alcanza con una máquina que fabricó Bulma, pero no logró pasar al siguiente nivel, luego Vegeta cuando pelea contra el Dragon Malvado Il-Shenlong logra convertirse en Ozharu Gold gracias nuevamente a la máquina de Bulma. _

_Habrá mas en el capitulo 3_


	3. Reacciones de la orden

_**Nueva Encuesta**_

**_¿Qué pareja seria la mejor para harry_**

**_A)Ginny_**

**_B) Otro personaje (diga el nombre, si tiene una idea) No slash_**

**_C) Yo lo creo nuevo _**

**_(Envíen Review con contestación)_**

_**Contestaciones de review**_

_**Seika**- No te preocupes no solo harry le dará su merecido, algunos otros lo harán, aunque el será entrenado y poderoso y bueno lo de lily y james la mayoría (por no decir a todos) les gusto la idea._

_**Mikelodeon**- Gracias por los review y bueno sobre los ojos lo lamento pero no puedo cambiárselo, además para que si cuando se convierte súper saiyan sus ojos cambian de color, lo del principio de curso me gusto quizás lo haga._

_**Dani**- Bueno ¡tú me has cambiado el sexo! jaja, ya que soy hombre y bueno no me peleen por los ojos! Ya que cambian de color según las etapas saiyan._

_**Pedro**- ¡Pues claro que seguiré, y es difícil no demorarse por las clases, en verano podré hacerlo mas rápido, quizás lo revive y estuve pensando una idea mejor que james entrenar con goku pero no esta de mas en dar ideas jeje, ya corregí el error de la sala del tiempo, sobre lo de la espada eso lo veras._

_**Herms Malfoy**- Que bueno que te haya gustado el ff y gracias por corregirme ese error, la verdad es que nadie me lo había mencionado._

_**Squall Lionhart1**- ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, sobre el tiempo en la habitación pues ya arregle el pequeño error._

_**The angel of the dreams**- Me alegro que me comprendieras, ya estoy en los exámenes finales jeje, espero que te guste este capitulo_

_**Kata!-** Pronto te alegrare con la vuelta de james, espero que este capitulo te guste._

_**Sonia11**- jiji que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que este capitulo te guste igual que el otro_

_**Thatiana**- El primer review del capitulo 2, primero que nada déjame decirte que me alegro que ye haya encantado por lo que veo la historia, muy pocos escritores tienen la idea de hacer un fic con dbz jeje, sobre revivir a sirius y a los potter estoy de acuerdo contigo._

_Les doy el mas grande gracias a todos los lectores que me enviaron reviews, Me alegro de que a todos le hayan gustado el capitulo anterior, Aquí esta el Capitulo que prometí en 2 semanas jiji un poco atrasado, espero que sigan dando sus opiniones sobre los futuros capítulos que vendrán, Sobre los que no enviaron review espero que lo hagan, De verdad Muchas Gracias a Todos y ¡respondan la nueva encuesta, si no la responden yo escojo la pareja y termino con un ¡GRACIAS! _

**_Capitulo 3. Reacciones de la orden_**

_Por: elementhp_

_**Afuera de la cámara**_

_Cuando salieron de la cámara, allí se encontraba el namekusein, más otra persona de color negra con un vestido estilo árabe, bajito y gordito, los 3 se dirigieron hacia ellos, claro que harry un poco tímido se quedo un poco atrás de los mayores, goku lo saludo con una sonrisa y le dio la mano, mientras que vegeta con un simple saludo de mano._

_La persona se quede un tiempo mirando a harry fijamente, este se sentía un poco incomodo, ya que nunca le gustaba ser el centro de la atracción, hasta que se movió un poco y el hombre dejo de mirarlo._

_- Así que es verdad lo que dijo el Sr. Dende, dijo este desconocido con una voz un poco rara_

_- Sobrino este hombre se llama Mr. Popo, Mr. Popo mi sobrino harry, los presento el tío de este_

_Harry le ofreció tímidamente la mano por cortesía y el hombre de piel negra se la estrecho con una sonrisa, mientras se escuchaba como una pelea empezaba a formarse en su estomago por el hambre, sus parpados casi estaban que se cerraban por el cansancio que tenia._

_- Bueno, ya kakaroto no es tiempo para presentaciones es hora de comer en nuestros hogares gruño vegeta con los brazos cruzados_

_- Supongo que el tiene razón, sabes hace una hora cuando te vi eras un chico bien flaco y no te parecías casi en nada en la musculatura a los saiyans, (Gracias a los golpes que recibió en el entrenamiento), ahora se puede decir que eres un chico fuerte y musculoso, le dijo a harry el namekusein_

_El oji verde se avergonzó un poco de las palabras_

_- Bueno ya hora de irnos, porque al decir la verdad yo también tengo un poco de hambre, aunque cualquiera después de estar un mes en la cámara, pues¡los veremos pronto! exclamo kakaroto_

_Se dirigieron hacia al borde de la gigantesca plataforma en donde estaban y se decidieron a regresar volando a toda velocidad hacia su casa y así lo hicieron, vegeta se fue por un lado y goku mas su sobrino juntos para su hogar._

_Goku estaba muy complacido e orgulloso con el progreso de su sobrino en solo 1 mes, ya que el había practicado muchísimo para llegar al nivel que ahora mismo harry estaba, más tenía un problemita que decidió arreglar, un pensamiento que lo molestaba desde que le dijeron que tenía en hermano, se decidió a contárselo después del almuerzo_

_El niño que vivió volaba velozmente junto con su tío con una sonrisa ya que sentía el viento soplando en su pelo, estaba súper feliz ya que siempre volando alejaba esos malos pensamiento, como voldemort, la profecía mas lo que lo atormentaba la muerte de sirius._

_Aterrizaron en la casa, cuando junto a ellos venia un taxi, allí se bajaban chichi supusieron que venia muy alegre por la sonrisa que tenia, ellos estaban un poco confundidos porque venia tan contenta, hasta que se bajo goten que venia con tantos paquetes de compras encima que casi lo tapaban a el._

_- ¡Socorro, Pido este con los paquetes_

_Harry fue a ayudarle con la compra, goten lo miro un poco raro pero se quedo callado, los dos cogieron las bolsas y entraron a casa, las colocaron en la sala._

_- Oye¿donde esta el primo mió flacucho? pregunto goten sonriendo_

_El niño que vivió le dio un codazo bromeando_

_- Pues, paso unos días con tu padre mas con vegeta y se transforma en súper saiyan 2 contesto el chico orgullosamente _

_Su primo se quedo un poco sorprendido, pero se recupero._

_- ¿Como llegaron tan rápido del cine, una película dura como 2 horas y solo hemos tardado 3 horas (recuerden el venir y el regreso, mas subir y bajar escaleras), en 3 horas no podían ir de compras, mas ir al cine pregunto harry_

_- No sabes lo que nos pasó a trunks y a mí¡la película que íbamos a ver se habían acabado las taquillas, así que regresamos a la casa y cual fue la sorpresa al ver que estaba mi madre con bulma esperándonos con una sonrisa, supongo que habían llamado al cine a preguntar por la película¡nos obligaron a cargar sus paquetes, no sabes el sufrimiento que es ir con una mujer de compras, pasamos como por 20 tiendas y en todas nos paramos, lo bueno fue que no pudieron en ir a mas, por la excusa de nosotros, de que ustedes vendrían y no hallarían el almuerzo, lo único bueno que se encontraba en las tiendas eran las chicas explico goten_

_El chico no pudo evitar que una carcajada le saliera con tal historia._

_- Oh, bueno en la próxima quizás pueda ir con ustedes dijo harry aguantando un poco la risa_

_- Supongo que si, contesto goten sin dale mucha importancia_

_Goku que estaba parado sin ser visto desde que su hijo empezó a contar la historia tampoco pudo evitar reírse, pero se pudo controlar, les dijo que podrían ir a la cocina a comer unas sopas que chichi hizo en el microonda._

_El almuerzo pasó un poco rápido, ya que goku y harry estaban un poco cansados por el duro entrenamiento que pasaron casi sin tiempo de descansar, comieron velozmente._

_- ¿Harry puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo? Le pregunto goku_

_- Claro, tío respondió este_

_Dejaron las cosas en la mesa y se fueron a la sala, allí nadie los molestaba de lo que tenían que hablar._

_- Sobrino, esto es un tema delicado, este eh pensado que podemos revivir a mi hermano y su esposa dijo goku un poco asustado por la reacción que podría tener_

_El chico se quedo en shock por unos 5 minutos, par de preguntas pasaban a una velocidad asombrosa en su mente, _

_-¡Si los revivieran por fin podría tener una familia! Se decía en su mente_

_- ¿Como podrías? Pregunto harry con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos_

_- Digamos que aquí existen unas 7 esferas que la llaman bolas de dragón, de ahí sale un dragón que le decimos shenglong que cumple 1 deseo, después que el deseo se cumpla estas esferas se expanden a diferentes lugares, ya en agosto estarán cargadas de energía de nuevo y podemos revivir a tus padres como deseo ¿que piensas de eso? Pregunto kakarot_

_- ¡Que es maravilloso, así por fin conoceré a mis padres! exclamo el chico_

_- Pues en agosto lo hacemos, ahora vete a descansar que el entrenamiento nos dejo agotado, me hiciste gastar mucha energía a mi, imagínate como de cansado tienes que estar dijo goku alegre de que su sobrino aceptara tan fácilmente lo que le menciono_

_- ¿Para donde vas primo? pregunto goten al ver que el chico subía alegre por las escaleras_

_-Supongo que mi cama me esta llamando, estoy acabado me despiertas mañana dijo harry un poco agotado_

_- Ok, pero recuerda que mañana vas a practicar tu espada con trunks dijo goten, su primo le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que estaba bien y se fue a su cuarto._

_- Déjalo descansar hijo, esta igual de cansado que yo, el tiene potencial y un KI increíble dijo goku colocándole una mano en el hombro y también se fue a descansar un poco_

_-Ahora que haré yo solo se pregunto goten a si mismo_

_- ¿Que tal si me ayudas a regar las plantas? pregunto chichi felizmente _

_Goten no lo pensó dos veces y se fue para casa de trunks a pasar la tarde, volando._

**_Cuartel general de la orden de fénix (era de noche recuerden, diferencia de tiempo)_**

_Ocurrían 3 días de que Harry Potter había escapado de su "agradable hogar", casi toda la orden andaba buscándolo por todos lados, pero parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado, albus dumbledore estaba desesperado (aunque no lo demostraba mucho, solo se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, "nota sarcástica") por encontrarlo, desesperado porque la única forma de derrotar a voldemort se le había esfumado de su absoluto control._

_El ultimo amigo que quedaba del viejo grupo se encontraba un poco preocupado por el hijo de su amigo, cuando le preguntaron a los durleys que habían hecho con harry, remus estaba hecho un lobo furioso, si no fuera por tonks había convertido al Sr. Durley en un cucaracha, el había subido al cuarto, afortunadamente encontró una carta de james y de lily destinada a su hijo que lo calmo un poco aunque mayormente lo sorprendió, con razón james era mas poderoso que los magos normales, la guardo escondidamente en su bolsillo del pantalón (no se la dio a dumbledore), esperaba que harry le mandara una carta lo mas pronto posible._

_Hermione cuando se lo dijeron reacciono como si hubiera despertado de un hipnotismo, estaba un poco preocupada, ya que pensaba que a harry le gustaba hacerse el héroe y haría otra tontería como la que hizo con su padrino, si sirius el le hubiera hecho caso estuviera vivo o si sirius le hubiera hecho caso a dumbledore._

_Ron sin embargo se estaba comportando como si se hablara a una roca, el estaba pendiente solo de hermione, aunque la Sra.Weasley lo había castigado por sus resultados de los timos., Que habían llegado después del primer día que se escapo el niño que vivió, los resultados de este los tenia albus en su poder, ron se sentía un poco con envidia ya que todos se preocupaban por harry como si fuera una ultima joya, ignoro un poco la noticia de que su amigo se encontraba desaparecido y se fue junto a hermione que estaba pasando sus vacaciones en grimmauld place al techo, a mirar la luna._

_Toda la orden se encontraba en el comedor hablando las posibilidades de la desaparición._

_- Albus hemos buscado por todos los lados, en verdad el chico parece que se desapareció¡no se encuentra en ninguna parte! Dice exaltada la aurora nymphadora _

_- Supongo que potter se canso de que lo hayas tenido encarcelado en casa de sus tíos muggles dice con desprecio el antiguo enemigo del padre del niño que vivió_

_- Severus no sabes lo que dices, el es el único que puede librar el mundo de la magia, de la maldad, si no lo protejo no habrá esperanzas en la batalla dijo el viejo director de hogwarts_

_- Supongo que en el fin de proteger no lo pones como lo que hacías en realidad, lo pones con una familia que no lo aman… (Nota: no menciono más porque no termino jeje) ¡Le has estado quitando su vida adolescente! Exclama lupin furiosamente_

_- Es por el bien de el y la comunidad le responde dumbledore tratando de guardar un poco la calma_

_Remus lupin estaba luchando internamente con su autocontrol, tonks ve que le sucede y le pone su mano en el hombro lo que hace recuperar completamente su control_

_- Sigan buscando a harry, se acaba esta reunión, dice albus y se dirige a la chimenea y se va directo a su despacho en hogwarts_

_**China Sabado 10:00 AM**_

_Un chico estaba felizmente en la cama de su habitación durmiendo, cuando siente que algo lo toca y le grita que se despierte y abre los ojos de repente_

_- Vamos primo despierta, trunks viene en 30 hora y tu todavía estas durmiendo, mi padre ya se despertó le dijo goten_

_- Ok, ok déjame cambiarme y asearme dijo soñoliento el chico de la cicatriz_

_- Te espero en el comedor dijo goten y se fue hacia abajo_

_Después de 10 minutos bajaba al comedor harry con la ropa de entrenamiento en un peso de 40 libras y con las botas en 30, mas con las muñequeras, lo raro era que solamente estaba su tía_

_-Aquí esta tu comida querido dijo chichi señalándole una caja de cornflakes y pancakes con sirup encima_

_- Gracias, dijo este y se dispuso rápidamente a comer._

_Después de comer se fue a la sala y allí estaban padre e hijo disfrutando de una película de jim carrey, se iba a sentar un poco a apartados de ellos para no distraerlo, pero ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y lo invitaron a que se sentara a su lado_

_- Sabes harry me agotases mucho mi energía, además no contaba con que bulma te mandaba aquel bendito regalo, así que el próximo sábado comenzaremos con el entrenamiento verdadero, vamos a pasar muchísimo tiempo en la cámara dijo goku mientras miraba la película y soltaba una que otra carcajada._

_Goten estaba alegre porque adelantaran el entrenamiento, harry se sentía un poco preocupado, porque mientras más rápido entrenaba más pronto seria su batalla contra voldemort, aunque también estaba infinitamente alegre de poder entrenar con su tío._

_Luego de 10 minutos la película se había terminado, ya que cuando el chico llego estaba en los finales._

_- Buenos días dijo trunks entrando a la casa._

_- Buenos días amigo, dijeron goten y harry_

_- Busquen sus espadas para practicar en la compañía dijo trunks_

_- Yo no combatiré solo iré a ver dijo goten_

_El joven de la cicatriz subió velozmente a sus habitaciones a buscar sus espadas_

_En un momento a otro ya estaban montados en un carro que trunks manejaba._

_- ¿Porque no podemos ir volando? amigo, pregunto goten_

_- Mi madre quiere que no gastemos mucha energía, oye harry no se que le hicieron a mi padre porque cuando llego a la tarde se fue directo al comedor y dormir dijo trunks._

_- Digamos que entrenamos duramente, dijo harry_

_Llegaron después de media hora (era más rápido volando) y se fueron hacia la parte de atrás de la compañía, allí había una puerta y la cruzaron, en poco tiempo harry se sintió enormemente pesado, no se podía ni mover al igual que los otros_

_- Amigo ¿porque me siento tan pesado? pregunto harry tratando de dar un paso_

_- Esto es un cuarto de gravedad, ahora mismo esto cerca de 200 veces más pesado que la gravedad verdadera de la tierra, por eso tendrás que transformarte en súper saiyan 2, así todos nos sentiremos mejor dijo este_

_El chico de cabello gris (trunks) se transformo primero, su cabello y sus cejas se convirtieron rubio, los ojos se volvieron de color azulado, sus cejas se volvieron mas finas que antes, mas el rostro mas serio, el cabello se le paro como si fueran pullas, era como si se hubiera peinado con los pelos parados y alrededor de el se encontraba un aura con unas cuantas descargas eléctricas de tanta energía._

_Después fue el turno de los otros 2 al igual que su amigo, les pasó las mismas características con la diferencia que goten y harry tenían el cabello un poco mas largo que el del otro._

_Ahora se sentían mucho más livianos, fuertes y un poco más arrogantes (nota: Lean lo que pongo debajo de los pasos y será más fácil entenderlo)_

_Harry y trunks sacaron sus espadas y se pusieron colaron en posición listos para una batalla._

_- Bueno Amigo, veremos si tienes talento para el arte de la espada, dijo trunks_

_Y empezaron a oírse sonidos fuertes, harry y este combatían con sus espadas, un movimiento del niño que vivió casi le cuesta su brazo a trunks, tuvo suerte que lo pudo bloquear con su enorme espada._

_Goten miraba lo bien que se movía su primo con su espada, la verdad no parecía que estaba empezando con la espada, estaba casi al mismo nivel que su amigo del alma en combate._

_- ¡Así que así quieres combatir! exclamo trunks_

_- Supongo que si dijo harry sonriendo_

_Se acercaron y este ultimo empezó a atacar mientras trunks bloqueaba sus ataques a una velocidad sorprendente, cualquier otra persona no podía haber visto aquel combate, estaban a 200 veces mas pesada que la gravedad original y se movían súper veloces, después de un rato trunks empezó a atacarlo, harry cogio eso un poco desprevenido, pero empezó a bloquear sus ataques._

_Después de 10 minutos mas, los 2 estaban al lado de goten descansando._

_- ¿Que te tengo que enseñar, tienes talento amigo exclamo trunks bromeando _

_- Supongo que lo que ibas a enseñarme lo hizo tío dijo harry sonriendo_

_- Oye primo tengo una idea ¿porque no vamos mañana donde los magos hacen sus compras? Pregunto goten de pronto_

* * *

_**(MANDEN REVIEW, Porfavor)**_

**_Proximo capitulo._**

_Lo que veremos en el próximo capitulo: Harry, Goten y Trunks irán…, conocerán a unas chicas, goku y los demás están planeando el revivir de su hermano, pasaran muchas cosas más._

_Nota del autor: Algunas cosas de Dbz son cambiadas para que encajen en el ff, así que si no entienden algo me lo dicen y puedo cambiarlo, este capitulo creo que lo hice bastante largo, ay un problema cuando esto baja aparecen algunos errores en la caligrafia,Gracias a todos y Manden Reviews_

* * *

_Descripcion_

**_Super saiyan 4_**

_Ultimo estado que consigue alcanzar Goku y más tarde su eterno rival, Vegeta. Con esta última transformación, el aspecto físico cambia radicalmente. Ya no tendrán su brillante pelo amarillo, sino que volverían al color negro natural del cabello de los Saiyajins. Junto con esto, el aspecto físico también cambia: todo el cuerpo, exceptuando el pecho y la cara, queda cubierto por un pelaje rosado (rojo en Vegeta). Además, se pueden observar una especie de ojeras de color rojo que les dan una imagen temible. Pues al pasar por el Ozharu Gold no debería pasarlo nuevamente para convertirlo sino de una vez se convertía en el nivel 4, menos se pasaba por el nivel 1 al 3 para transformarse al 4. Goku tuvo que recurrir a esta transformación para acabar con el malvado Baby. Para alcanzarlo deben convertirse en Ozharu Gold y luego controlar su gran poder. Vegeta lo conseguiría más tarde al enfrentarse a los dragones. Luego se formaría el Guerrero más poderoso de la serie con Gogeta al convertirse en Súper Saiyajin 4, en donde súper a todas las técnicas, velocidad, todo de todo es el más perfecto._


	4. Callejon Diagon

_**Contestaciones de la encuesta**_

_Hola a todos los lectores, hubo muchos que les gusto ginny como pareja, pero lamentablemente cometí un pequeño error que gracias al review del lector derichbin lo pude recordar, desafortunadamente harry pasara bastante tiempo entrenando con goku en la cámara del tiempo, así que no tendrá la misma edad que ahora, claro que los saiyans tardan en envejecer pero se le va a notar bastante, así que no lo puedo poner con ginny, inventare uno nuevo, perdonen por el error. Por otra parte la verdad es que me estoy arrepintiendo un poco de revivir a james y lily, como dicen un review entonces el ff seria muy feliz, la verdad es que no creo mucho que los reviva, estoy pensando en como revivir a sirius, espero que me perdonen los lectores que los emocione con la idea, sobre todo espero que les guste el fic así, prometo que será muy bueno y todavía será feliz¡Ahora a leer!_

**_¿Cómo no revivieron james y lily?_**

_A lo ultimo de Dragon Ball GT shenron (el dragon) no quiere hacer mas deseos, ya que causaron muchos problemas, eso significa que no puedo revivirlos, la diferencia del final es que goku no se va con el, trunks y goten son mas pequeños_

_**Contestaciones de los reviews**_

_**Pedro**- Lo de heredero no lo puedo contestar jiji lo lamento, quizás si pero quizás no, sobre la encuesta mira lo de arriba._

_**Mikelodeon**- Que bueno que te haya gustado, sobre el otro fic esta en pausa ya que muchos exámenes finales¡pero lo continuare¡que bueno que se te haya quitado los ojos de la cabeza!_

_**Sonia11**- Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo ¡Digamos que falta bastante pero pasara!_

_**DeI-HiOgA**- Wepale, jaja que bueno que te haya gustado, Fuiste uno que me convenció con que revivir a james y lily no era muy buena, así que no lo haré ya que lo pensé muy bien, sobre el otro fic esta en pausa pero lo continuara es los exámenes y eso, espero que te guste este capitulo también._

_**Derichbin**- Digamos que el fic es un poco editado al dragón ball en realidad, es como un dragón ball z y dragón ball gt juntos, Goku y vegeta son ya súper saiyan 4, Gohan y trunks con un entrenamiento entre ellos llegaron a súper saiyan 2 ya que les faltaba poco para hacerlo, vegeta digamos que esta siendo un poco amable porque no quería quitarle el crédito a snape jiji, y el príncipe de los saiyan con harry después de que el le contara su historia de maltrato le cogio respeto, sobre goten y trunks los hice de la edad de harry porque ya que no tiene a hermione y a ron tiene a sus primos de su edad, sobre la pareja lee al empezar, espero que te guste este capitulo._

_**Kata**- Una de las que voto por ginny, lo siento pero ginny tendrá 15 y harry le llevara bastante diferencia pero no te preocupes, digamos que habrá un personaje que los impactara un poco (por si acaso no es slash)_

_**Liryo Lorie Snape-Potter**- jaja mi amiga thatiana, tu review me hizo reír, pelo blanco jaja ya lo quieres como los x-men, te daré una sorpresa con la pareja de harry no te preocupes no será los que dijiste que no te gustaba. Espero que te guste este capitulo_

_**KoGaZe**- gracias por hacerme saber que soy un héroe¡jajaja nadie había hecho un fic dbz y hp¡tenia que haber un loco que lo hiciera, no te preocupes no lo abandonare._

_**Sir johnblack**- La inventare, es bueno saber que le gusto el fic a las personas, espero que este capitulo te guste._

_**Finsi Potter**- jijiji pondré a una nueva, sobre lo del otro fic lo continuare pronto._

_**Seika- **La pareja de harry será una sorpresa, espero que este capitulo te guste también._

_**Orhen-shiy- **jiji, me alegro que te hayan gustado, espero ver la actualización de tu fic pronto para leerlo con gusto porque me encanta, bueno el otro fic esta en pausa por el colegio, y muchas gracias por leerlo los dos._

_Gracias a todos los que enviaron review y a los que les gusto el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo también les guste, la nueva encuesta es que les pareció el capitulo jejeje, en este aparece mas de el personaje vegeta, _

_¡Envíen Review!_

****

**_Cáp.4 Callejón Diagon_**

_Vegeta de repente abrió la puerta del cuarto de gravedad y escucho lo que había dicho goten del callejón diagon  
_

_- ¿Así que quieren ir para allá? pregunto vegeta con los brazos cruzado (típica pose de el)_

_- Pues claro, quisiera ver como es la vida y artefactos de los magos dijo goten_

_- Supongo que no esta tan mala la idea, así nos entretenemos y ¿tu harry que piensas? Pregunto trunks_

_- Bueno, primero que todo si voy para allá todos me reconocerían y tratarían de atraparme dijo este preocupado_

_- ¡Vamos, nadie te reconocería haz cambiado mucho, ahora eres un chico musculoso con ojos negros, alto y atractivo, dijo goten claro que lo ultimo imitando a una voz de mujer._

_Los cuatro soltaron unas carcajadas, bueno vegeta trato de aguantar la risa pero no pudo, después de pensarlo un rato a harry se le ocurrió una idea._

_- Iremos si vegeta nos acompaña, dijo este_

_Todas las miradas se les dirigieron al adulto que se puso un poco incomodo_

_- Vamos papa por fa, dijo rogándole su hijo_

_- Ok iremos, pero para llegar mas rápido y economizar tiempo harry se transportara allá y bueno no te preocupes que si te reconocen y tratan de atraparte lo lamentaran dijo el príncipe de los saiyan con un brillo en los ojos malicioso_

_- Pero primero tenemos que pedirle permiso a mi tío, dijo el niño que vivió dirigiéndose a su primo_

_- No ay problema, hijo vete a darte un baño porque estas todo sudado, cuando termines vienes acá dijo vegeta_

_Después de un rato en el que trunks bajo con unos mahones largos mas con una chaqueta color azul, adentro tenia puesto una camiseta negra de marca que decir spitfire, unos tennis y el pelo gris y desordenado, todos tocaron el hombro de harry, este se puso los dedos en la frente y se transporto al frente de la entrada de la casa, entraron silenciosamente y se fueron hacia la sala donde encontraron a goku y su esposa viendo la película de titanic, chichi ya tenia un paño en los ojos limpiándose las lagrimas que le acompañaban junto a su esposo que se encontraba casi en la misma posición._

_- WE, KAKAROTO, tu hijo y sobrino quieren pedirte permiso para ir a las tiendas donde van los magos, yo los acompañare¿los dejas ir? Pregunto el padre de trunks_

_Estos se asustaron al oír el saludo de vegeta, ya que estaban muy atentos a la película._

_- Bueno por mi pueden ir¿que opinas chichi? Le pregunto goku_

_- Si pero recuerden estar para la cena, pero primero vayan a bañarse, ah harry, querido te compre algunas ropas de salir cuando fui de compras con goten ya que vi que tenias unas que cabían como veinte veces tu, le cogi el tamaño y gusto a goten, los dos váyanse a cambiarse que apestan bastante dijo chichi tapándose la nariz por sudor de los jóvenes_

_Estos se fueron un poco rojos de la vergüenza (aunque era harry el que apestaba) y se fueron a su cuarto, el joven de la cicatriz se fue a su armario, lo que encontró fue una sorpresa para el, allí colgados en ganchos y doblados en la parte de abajo se encontraban camisas de marca negras, azules, blancas y rojas, abajo se encontraban pantalones mahones azules, mas pantalones elásticos, en el piso habían dos pares de zapatos marca Niké y Adio (N/a me diran que lo quiero poner rockero jaja), cogio una toalla y se dirigió a su baño._

_En media hora, los dos primos bajaban por las escaleras refrescados y combinados con una camiseta negra (N/a no se que tienen estos saiyan que tienen ese gusto) que reflejaba sus grandes músculos al igual que sus ojos, junto con unos mahones azules (harry llevo su varita, aunque traía el anillo puesto, no quería que los de la orden supiera que lo tenia, ya que le podía ayudar para un caso de emergencia)_

_- Se ven bien ahora vamonos dijo vegeta rápidamente_

_Así que nuevamente se acercaron a harry, se puso los dos dedos en la frente, y se puso a buscar alguna energía mágica para tele transportarse, antes de irse oyeron un adiós junto con un que se portaran bien de sus tíos _

_- Bueno chichi estamos solitos que podremos hacer dijo goku regalándole una sonrisa_

_- ¡Papa! Se escucho en la puerta llamando gohan junto con su bebe en sus brazos pan_

_- Supongo que no hay suerte todos los días se dijo kakarot_

_Callejón Diagon_

_Aterrizaron adentro del caldero chorreante y en un segundo ya tenían como diez varitas apuntándoles_

_- ¿Quienes son ustedes? Pregunto un adulto con una joroba (bastante grande)_

_- Hola tom, soy harry potter y vengo juntos con ellos para el caldero chorreante contesto el niño que vivió, enseñándole la cicatriz_

_Estos se desconcentraron, al ver a ese chico tan cambiado y que demostraba ser quien decía, así que rápidamente bajaron las varitas y se fueron dejando a tom solo con el._

_- Bienvenido señor potter y amigos del señor, acompáñenme a abrir los ladrillos dijo tom caminando hacia la puerta de atrás._

_Estos lo acompañaron hacia donde dijo el mago; en un momento a otro tenían una vista de muchos magos comprando túnicas, se encontraba un banco bastante grande, la tienda de varitas de olivander y muchas tiendas mas como la de dulces junto con una de animales, etc._

_- ¿tan malos gustos de vestir tienen los magos¡mira esa señora caminando con una bata, le exclama vegeta a harry_

_- Eso no es una bata, se llaman túnicas, así se visten los magos, además por dentro tienen una camisa y pantalón, ahora vamos hacia gringotts que tengo que verificar unas cosas dijo el niño que vivo_

_Mientras pasaban hacia el banco algunas chicas se les quedaba mirando a los chicos, al igual que algunas ya adultas contemplaba los fuertes músculos de vegeta, pero había una chica que hizo que harry se pusiera nervioso; una joven preciosa alta, con cabello negro liso con mechones azules y mas un rostro de inocente con unos ojos brillantes azules que hacia que luciera preciosa, ella se sonrojo un poco al ver que el chico se concentraba en ella._

_- Primo¿te quedaras en la entrada o pasaras? pregunto goten, regresándolo a la vida real _

_- Eh, si pasamos respondió este_

_Adentro del banco se encontraba los respectivos duendes; haciendo papeleo, llevando a personas a sus cámaras, cambiando dinero mágico por muggle, etc._

_Rápidamente un duende bien elegante se le apareció al niño que vivo_

_- ¿En que le puedo ayudar? Pregunto el duende amablemente (raro de ellos)_

_- Quiero saber mi herencia completa dijo harry tranquilamente_

_- Pues dígame su nombre y con mucho gusto la verificamos dijo el duende_

_- Me llamo Harry Potter dijo este y le enseño la cicatriz (que identificación ji)_

_Se escucho entre todas las personas que estaban cerca, una exclamación de asombro, se empezaron a oír personas diciendo; ¡harry potter en gringotts! y algunas chicas diciendo ¡harry potter que cambiado y guapo esta!._

_- Para eso tienes que pasar con el presidente, ven te llevare donde el se encuentra, dijo el duende un poco nervioso._

_Se subieron en un ascensor que por lo visto trabajaba para muchos pisos por los números que llevaba, el duende marco el botón que decía # 40 y el ascensor subió un poco más veloz que los de los muggles._

_Cuando el ascensor se abrió se vio una oficina grande con escritorios al lado de el duende presidente del banco._

_- Permiso señor, el Sr. Potter quiere hablar sobre todos sus activos en gringotts dijo el duende que los acompañaba_

_- Claro, señores pasen dijo el presidente del banco, señalándole unos asientos que aparecieron al frente de su escritorio, cuando se sentaron empezó a hablar de nuevo:_

_-Primero que nada déjeme agradecerle que este aquí, el testamento se podrá abrir con el hermoso anillo que tiene puesto indico este. le entrego un sobre bastante grande que tenia una pequeña cerradura donde puso el anillo y este se abrió rápidamente, un duende de al lado se lo quito, empezó a leer_

_- Según el testamento de tus padres james y lily que tengo en mis manos, tu estas ahora mismo en la cabeza de la familia potter a la edad de dieciséis, así que como tal todas tus cuentas que estaban congeladas a esa edad se descongelarían, al igual que algunos documentos, como las escrituras de una casa normal que fue restaurada, mas el antiguo Castillo Potter que se encuentra en lo ultimo del valle godric con protecciones ilimitadas , una Mansión en Puerto Rico, también tiene unos Apartamentos por todo EU y otro Apartamento en hogsmade, mas unas casas muy grandes por todo el mundo, además que el profeta le pertenece un 26 , mas tienes poder con una empresa de escobas llamada nimbus ella te pertenece un 30 de esa empresa, se encuentran muchas mas pero si las mencionaría no acabaría, absolutamente todas las cuentas de la familia potter pasan a ti, en total en ellas se encuentran 5 billones, sin contar las prendas e objetos de la familia dijo el duende cuando acabo de leer el testamento, entregándoselo al presidente_

_Harry se quedo visiblemente sin habla, el sabia que era rico pero no para tanto, al igual que goten que estaba sumamente sorprendido, trunks estaba impactado y vegeta estaba tratando de que su celebro recibiera esa información que se dijo ahora_

_- Señor eso no es todo, nos llego un testamento nuevo del Señor Sirius black; al morir usted heredo 2 billones junto con nymphadora y remus lupin, a la familia weasleys le dieron 15 millones, la Sra. Weasleys se negó a aceptarlo pero un joven de tu edad la estaba volviendo loca hasta que ella acepto dudosa, a una tal hermione granger le dieron 5 millón, según esto también los malfoy trataron de heredar algo pero no pudieron, ya que el testamento mencionaba los nombre específico, su padrino tenia 25 de poder en el profeta así que según veo te pertenece 51 de esa empresa, además según tengo entendido también le a dejado una mansión al lado de la compañía Capsule Corp. en china, junto con la mansión un poco vieja ya que esta en grimmauld place, así que automáticamente señor potter eso lo hace en el joven mas rico de todo Londres y claro que nuestro mejor cliente explico esta vez el presidente_

_En el momento que hablo de su padrino, el joven que vivió trato de ser fuerte, goten le puse una mano en el hombro de apoyo, haciéndole recordar que ellos estaban ahí, en un rato su celebro reacciono de repente._

_¡Eso significaba que harry era multibillonario, Mas rico que la familia malfoy, el podría decirse que si quería podría tener todo el poder del mundo mágico con su dinero, pero claro que como harry no es así de malvado, pero quedaba solo un problema por resolver_

_- Quiero saber sobre la emancipación les dijo el joven; goten, trunks y vegeta lo vieron a los ojos y comprendieron lo que quería lograr hacer, que era salir del poder del viejo chiflado (N/A me gusta ese nombre)_

_- Pues automáticamente, cuando murió sirius black usted quedo legalmente emancipado, dijo esta vez un duende de al lado._

_¡Eso significaba que podría hacer magia fuera del colegio, (aunque con el anillo la podía hacer), legalmente el seria un adulto, la verdad es que la madurez para el niño que vivo llego bastante rápida de lo normal, ya ahora mismo para la comunidad mágica tenia que verse como un adulto._

_- Pues quiero que guarden los documentos de emancipación, junto con las escrituras de las casas en alguna cámara¿hay alguna forma de hacer compras con alguna tarjeta como los muggles? pregunto harry_

_- Hay un nuevo invento que hemos creado pero solo es para nuestros mejores socios; es una tarjeta como las de los muggles, una es la original para gente que tiene miles en gringotts que se llama Gringotts Silver ella cualifica para los negocios mágicos como el callejón diagon y eso, otra que es para los millonario que se puede usar en todo el mundo mágico junto con el muggle, se llama Gringotts Gold esa tarjeta solo la puede tocar los dueños, es antifraude, además que tiene un hechizo de resistencia, tiene un hechizo de disfraz para la gente no mágica ellos lo ven como si fuera una tarjeta de su banco, esa tarjeta es la que le vamos a entregar¡ya que no tenemos para billonario! dijo el presidente _

_Se acerco al chico y le entrego una tarjeta color oro que decía; Harry James Potter, tenia unos cuantos números abajo y unas cinco estrellas a lo ultimo._

_- ¿Que significan esas estrellas? Pregunto el chico que vivió_

_- Eso significa el grado de socio que eres en gringotts, solo hay tres personas con esas estrellas dijo duende_

_- Supongo que eso es todo, ahora mismo tengo mucho que hacer hoy como para chequear las cámaras, vamos a tratar de ir para las tiendas les dijo harry a sus amigos_

_- Muchas Gracias, estaremos siempre a su servicio dijo el presidente y le señalo a uno de su lado que lo acompañara hacia fuera del banco_

_Cuando llegaron abajo vieron a muchos magos en la espera para que un duende lo acompañara a las cámaras correspondientes, pero algo que le hizo enfriar los nervios al joven era que sus ex amigos ron y hermione juntos se encontraban hablando con una reportera del profeta, ellos, lucían realmente diferente a como eran antes, ron estaba vestido con una túnica muy cara como si fuera alguien importante al igual que esta por ser novia del el, ahora los weasleys eran mas rico que los malfoys, claro que algunos miembros de esta familia aunque conservaba la humildad de antes, lastima que el pelirrojo siempre fue ambicioso._

_- Venga señores, pasen por aquí dijo el duende abriendo paso entre la multitud_

_Al pasar toda la gente se le quedaba viendo, como diciendo a este que mosca le pico, al terminar de pasar hubo un gran problema, el mechón que tenia tapando su identificación se movió donde dejo de ver a su cicatriz en forma de rayo visible ante los clientes, aunque este no se daba de cuenta lo que le pasaba, alguien si lo hizo pero mas bien lo anuncio_

_- ¡Harry Potter! exclamo el tipo_

_Al mismo tiempo que el hombre lo dijo todas las personas casi le caen encima si no fuera por el duende que hizo una barrera mágica alrededor de el para detenerlas, los reporteros rápidamente se alejaron de ron weasley para ser los primero cerca de el._

_- Aquí un reportaje especial, el niño que vivió esta en gringotts y veremos a ver si nos contesta un par de preguntas; ¿Cómo te sientes al ser el mas rico de todo Londres? Pregunto la reportera_

_El chico no iba a responder esa pregunta pero al ver que sus ex amigos estaban allí, mirándolo con una mirada que mataba decidió contestarla para molestarlos un rato, aunque se debía dar prisa porque sabía que el orden ya mismo aparecería._

_- Supongo que me debiera sentir bien, contesto este caminando hacia la salida_

_- Una ultima pregunta señor potter, un joven tan lindo y guapo como usted¿tiene novia? Pregunto la reportera_

_Esa pregunta al chico lo cogio muy desprevenido_

_- No, contesto sonrojado este_

_Rápidamente avanzo el paso hasta por fin salir del banco, donde le agradeció al duende y caminando un paso mas junto con sus amigos hasta que escucho un claramente; Detente_

_- ¿hora que pasa? gruño vegeta al ver a un viejo; con barba blanca, alto con una túnica color azul con estrellas (jajaj) tapándoles el paso de camino_

_- ¡Dumbledore! Exclamo harry con enojo descontrolando un poco su Ki, formando una ráfaga de energía a su alrededor_

_- Así es, quiero que regreses a casa de tus tíos, no es muy bueno que estés desprotegido, dijo un poco intimidado al ver esa energía que lo rodeaba_

_Al oír esas palabras del viejo harry se descontrolo mas y su energía se volvió mas grande, pero goten con trunks intervinieron a tiempo para controlarlo del enojo y que vegeta se encargara de el._

_- El no esta desprotegido, además el sabe defenderse mejor que lo que usted podría, quiero que se aleje de el, le dijo vegeta enfrentando al viejo albus_

_- Pues veremos si no se ira conmigo dijo Albus dumbledore sacando la varita para atacar_

_

* * *

_

_**Fin del capitulo**, ya vieron la razón por la que ron esta actuando tan idiota, mas lo poco de rico que es harry lo digo sarcasticamente._

_Mujajaja que escritor malo lo dejo en suspenso¡Manden Review!_

_Nota:_

_Quiero hacer una proposición, tengo una idea que me molesta desde hace tiempo, quisiera hacer un crossover de star wars y harry potter, Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que lo quisiera hacer con otro escritor que sepa mucho de la serie star wars ya que no se mucho, mándenme un review con su email los que estén interesado en crear un fic asi._


	5. Nuevos aliados

_**Contestación de Reviews**_

_**Herms Malfoy**- si, se ve que dumbledore no lo conoce, sabes quisiera saber donde es el link de la orden de sirius para ver si me puedo unir, ¿me mandas el link en el próximo review, espero que te siga gustando la historia._

_**Finsi Potter**- jajaja puerto rico es muy lejos para que me vengas a buscar, pero no te preocupes lo continuare, espero que te siga gustando la historia._

_**AleXxX**-Me alegro mucho que te gustara, los otros fics con crossover de dbz nunca los terminan y tienen pocas palabras, hablamos por Hotmail jiji_

_**Derichbin**- jiji ron siempre fue ambicioso…, si es verdad harry podría darle una carga a dumbledore pero no quiero todavía demostrar el potencial y poder de harry, espero que sigas leyendo y actualiza tu fic porque se ve que estará interesante._

_**Juaniweb**- ya actualice la otra, gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando._

_**Sir johnblack**- Ya actualice la otra y bueno sobre vegeta darle el merecido a dumbledore ¡todo a su debido tiempo, espero que sigas leyendo._

_**Pottermaniaca14**- ¡Así que eras una fantasma, ¡espero que sigas mandando review y opiniones, mándame tu email para así acordar ideas sobre el fic._

_**Pedro**- Sobre la cámara la realidad es que tengo muchas dudas sobre ella, pero yo la pongo como imagine, ellos envejecen como si estuvieran en la realidad, sobre el espejo no es mala idea, veremos que pasa aquí a los capítulos siguientes, sobre heredero de griffindor pues no se veremos a lo mejor…, gracias por apoyarme como quiera con el fic de star wars, veremos si cuando termine este lo hago ya que es muy difícil crearlo._

_**Seika**- Yo odio a dumbledore me cae mal por viejo manipulador que es, revivir a sirius no están mala idea, pensare en la forma de revivirlo, ¡muerte a dumbledore! Jaja perdón me deje llevar por el momento, quiero saber sobre la orden de sirius veremos si herms malfoy me manda el link para averiguar sobre ese grupo, si no me lo mandas por favor mándalo tú, espero que te siga gustando._

_**o0osherlino0o**- Hola sheila, espero que sigas leyendo y me alegro que te guste este capitulo._

_**DeI-HiOgA**- "Déjame respirar profundo", al fic se el cambiaron algunas cosas de dbz o dbgt, ya que si vez la edad de goten y trunks son diferentes a como son en realidad, los quería poner como amigos de la misma edad, así que para que mi amigo goku estuviera vivo tuve que cambiar también eso, pero las esferas se fueron pero no junto con el como en el final de dbgt, no te preocupes porque goku tiene los mismos poderes que dbgt, gohan tiene a pan en el capitulo 1 sale chichi con ella, pero todavía esta pequeña, ¡no me porfió, tienes que leer lo que pongo advertencia, creo que respondí tus dudas, espero que sigas leyendo y que actualizas tu fic porque me gusto mucho, ah sobre el fic de star wars bueno digamos que encontré una ayudante, diré como se titulara a lo ultimo._

_**Superhyoga**- Me alegro que te allá gustado, pues ya corregí los del nombre bulma y pues lo de la pareja eso esta ya casi hecho, será un personaje nuevo, correctamente harry será mayor._

**_Gracias a todos los que leen el fic, espero que les siga gustando, no se pierdan ningún capitulo ya que son importantes para que entiendan la historia, sigan enviando reviews ya que siempre me animan a continuar con la historia, Gracias a todos de nuevo._**

_Cáp.5:Nuevos Aliados_

_Por: Elementhp_

_Vegeta y sus acompañantes habían soltado una carcajada orgullosa al ver que el viejo mago lo había apuntado con el palo de madera llamado varita._

_- ¿De que les da risa? Pregunto Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño_

_- ¿Crees que un mago puede contra el príncipe de los saiyan? Responde y pregunta a la vez Vegeta con pose de brazos cruzados _

_Albus se queda un rato pensando que es un saiyan_

_- ¿Que es un saiyan? Pregunta este incomodo_

_Harry se aprovecha de ese momento tan esperado para el_

_- Así que por fin el gran albus dumbledore no sabe algo, creo que no me controlan demasiado bien ya que me escape muy fácil dijo el niño que vivió en tono burlón_

_- Te aprovechaste en la hora de cambio, antes se encontraba tonks y en el cambio vendría fletcher, pero ese no es el tema, el tema es que vendrás conmigo para protegerte de voldemort por las buenas o por las malas dice el viejo un poco sorprendido por el tono del chico (N/A Me encanta humillar al chiflado)_

_- Tu no me quieres proteger de los magos oscuros, lo que quieres es controlarme para que tu arma no se vaya de tu poder dijo el joven que vivió_

_- Pues creo que eso responde tu pregunta harry ya escogió por las m… dijo vegeta_

_No termino cuando albus le mando un expelliarmus hacia dirección del pecho en el que rápida e sencillamente vegeta lo detecto y se movió hacia al lado hasta que dejo pasar el hechizo que choco con una persona que iba entrando a gringotts, los duendes no dejaron pasar eso y se fueron a ayudar al desmayado, juntos con ellos venían la periodista del profeta que estaba en gringotts, lo que vio fue algo sorprendente, albus le mandaba hechizos simples como rictusempra, expelliarmus pero muy rápidamente vegeta aparecía atrás al lado por todas las partes burlándolo y haciendo acabar la paciencia del viejo mago, que esta vez le mando un incendio no muy normal ya que el fuego era verde, además de muy grande ese casi le roza a la camisa de vegeta._

_- Ya me canse de jugar contigo, ¡casi me cuesta la camisa! y es bastante cara, por tu bien no sigas y lárgate mientras todavía no estés herido dice el príncipe_

_La periodista del profeta bastante valiente se acerco al viejo mago._

_- Oye albus dumbledore, ¿porque ataca a alguien si no le a hecho nada? Pregunta esta_

_El mago no respondió y siguió atacando con hechizos muy potentes que solo se aprendían con años de experiencia, esta vez vegeta se canso de esquivas, lo enfrento parándose a seis pies de el e hizo una bola de energía con las manos que absorbió los hechizos mas, se la arrojo a este que hizo un escudo protector potente a su alrededor para bloquear la bola de energía._

_- Uff ese por poco pensó albus, pero no vio que vegeta se apareció atrás y lo noqueo, rápidamente cayo al piso._

_- ¡Se lo advertí, pero no quiso hacer caso y esas son las consecuencias dijo el príncipe sin darle mucha importancia al cuerpo desmayado del anciano manipulador._

_Unos aurores vinieron donde el y lo despertaron con un enérvate._

_- Albus Dumbledore, queda arrestado por tratar de raptar a un estudiante que estaba en su libertad de caminar libre, al igual que atacar a una persona indefensa (n/a vegeta no tenia varita), además de que el estudiante esta emancipado y no tiene control sobre el dice un auror_

_Lamentablemente el anciano mago se escapo muy rápidamente antes de que lo paralizaran (N/a el no es tonto jejej) y fuera a corte_

_- Creo que el ya no será un problema, ¿para donde iremos ahora? Pregunta goten_

_- Que tal a la tienda de allá, tiene un buen titulo dice trunks apuntando la tienda que decía: Sorteligios Weasley_

_Era una tienda no muy grande pero cómoda, tenia estantes llenos de nuevas bromas, a una le pusieron anti-umbridge parecía que esa era la que mas se vendía, tenían las varitas de plásticos, y un montón de bromas mas, parecía que se llenaba mucho todos los días, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención al niño que vivió fue un anuncio que decía: **Gracias a Nuestro Manéfactor Harry Potter**, eso significaba que los gemelos no se contagiaron del orgullo del dinero, seguían siendo unos weasleys, eso era una buena señal, porque los gemelos podrían ser unos buenos aliados para la guerra en la que estaban._

_- Vayamos dice el chico que vivió_

_Entraron por la puerta y trataron de esquivar a tantas personas que estaban comprando para llegar al mostrador donde se encontraban los dos gemelos atendiendo a los clientes._

_- Hola, quisiera uno de los anti-umbridge dice harry_

_- Tendrá que esperar, hay muchos clientes dice george encandilado_

_- ¿Van a ser esperar a su mane factor? Pregunta el chico con una sonrisa_

_Los dos gemelos lo miraron directamente, verificando si era mentira o era verdad, hasta que abrieron la boca de sorpresa._

_- ¡Harry, te vez exclamo george_

_- Muy cambiado termino fred_

_- ¡La tienda esta cerrada, lo sentimos pero vamos a almorzar, vengan como en una hora dijo george_

_-¡AHHHH! Exclamaron los clientes_

_Fred acompaño a todos hacia la salida mientras que su hermano llevaba al niño que vivo y a sus amigos hacia su oficina en la parte de atrás, que era muy cómoda, sillas de cuero además de 2 escritorios mas sillas para los invitados._

_- Cuéntanos harry, ¿que has hecho? Pregunto fred_

_- Si porque estas muy fuerte y antes parecías mas débil que los de tu edad para ser sincero dijo george_

_- Pues gemelos les presento a mis amigos e primo, mi primo se llama goten obviamente es el de pelo negro de mi edad, el es mi amigo trunks y el es mi amigo vegeta presento el joven_

_- No me molestaría que me dijeras tío, dijo vegeta entregándole mas confianza al chico_

_Los se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la parte de primo, se supone que todos los potter habían muertos a manos de mortifagos, ya que todos fueron aurores, salieron del shock y los saludaron con la mano amigablemente._

_- Sobre la pregunta de porque eh cambiado pues es una historia larga chicos, le contó todo sobre los saiyans, sobre la carta de sus padres, el enojo en casa de los durleys, cuando lo encontraron, los cambios en la transformación, el entrenamiento, su familia y así fue contesto harry_

_Si antes ellos se habían sorprendido ahora estaban congelados, la historia de su amigo era muy interesante de escuchar en cada punto._

_- Te pondremos al día de lo que a pasado en el mundo mágico, quien tu sabes quien a estado atacado mucho en Francia, destruyo el colegio de ese país, los estudiantes serán transferidos a hogwarts, ahora mismo estaba atacando una ciudad muggle en Francia, hay aurores por todas partes, los de la orden estaba allí, sobre dumbledore solo te diré que nunca lo había visto tan desesperado por tenerte, sobre ron y hermione, ellos se han vuelto unos imbeciles amigo desde que nosotros tomamos el dinero de la herencia de sirius, ron se ha vuelto un orgulloso y hermione por consecuencia también, ellos creen que te has escapado para unirte al Sr. Oscuro, es increíble todo esto a pasado en 4 días, aunque lo de ron orgulloso hace tiempo, creo que ahora se parece un malfoy, nosotros no usamos el dinero de la herencia, con lo que ganamos aquí nos basta y nos sobra, Contó fred a las personas presentes_

_Harry se quedo pensando un poco en el porque estaba atacando Francia pero no encontraba una idea lógica._

_- ¿Ahora que harás amigo? pregunto fred_

_- Creo que lo mejor es preparar aliados para la guerra, aunque yo la próxima semana voy a entrenar con mi tío, gracias amigos por favor ténganme informado de todo, manden una lechuza, no se invéntenselas para contactarme, nos veremos dijo el chico que vivió_

_- Nos vemos amigo, pueden contar con nosotros y tus amigos también, hasta luego dijo fred y george_

_Afuera de la tienda_

_- Sabes creo que ya es tarde, es hora de comer algo y venir otro día para aquí dijo vegeta_

_- si tienes razón "tío", vamos al caldero chorreante dice harry regresándolos donde tom_

_Adentro del lugar_

_Se dirigieron los cuatro al caldero chorreante donde los dirigió a una mesa para cuatro, ordenaron una sopa de pollo que le pareció lo más normal que había en el menú en el momento._

_Cuando harry miro hacia al lado se sorprendió mucho al ver a la misma chica que le había atraído al caminar a gringotts la chica alta de pelo negro de mechones azules, se encontraba allí comiendo sola en una mesa, goten se dio cuenta de esto_

_- Vamos acércatele le susurro goten_

_- No me atrevo, le respondió de la misma forma el chico _

_- Vamos primo eres un saiyan ten valor, además según contaste eras de la casa griffindor y era valentía atrévete le dijo su primo_

_- Ok, me acercare a ella dijo este_

_Se levanto de la mesa mientras su primo les explicaba a los otros que era lo que haría, recibiendo apoyo de sus amigos se acerco muy lentamente hacia ella._

_(Aquí pondré una letra de una canción para este momento)_

_Jeremías- La cita_

_Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón _

_Tu mirada desde el rincón _

_Dejando a su paso un mar de neón, humo y licor _

_No sé con quien andas, si es tu novio me da igual _

_Me fui acercando un poco a ti y me dije sin parpadear _

_Qué bien se le ve el blue Jean _

_Sin pensarlo di un paso más y en las tripas peces me nadaron _

_Cuando al fin, supe tu nombre _

_Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar _

_Que manera de juntar a este par de extraños _

_Que se empiezan a extrañar _

_Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano _

_Y yo, con botella en mano no podré olvidar _

_La cita del azar _

_A qué te dedicas cuando no estás divirtiéndote en algún bar., preguntaste _

_Y la luz de tus ojos me hizo hablar: rezo para conseguirme alguien como tú _

_Dobló esta apuesta mi corazón, cuando ahí, tú sin ton ni son _

_Me invitaste a bailar, una banda empezó a tocar _

_Y al oído me dijiste que aquella canción me dedicabas _

_Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar _

_Que manera de juntar a este par de extraños _

_Que se empiezan a extrañar _

_Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano _

_Y yo, con botella en mano no podré olvidar _

_La cita del azar _

_Y se nos hizo eterno aquel momento _

_Celebrando el encuentro _

_De dos náufragos a orillas de la pasión _

_Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar _

_Que manera de juntar a este par de extraños _

_Que se empiezan a extrañar _

_Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano _

_Y yo, con botella en mano no podré olvidar _

_La cita del azar _

_Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón _

_Tu mirada desde el rincón _

_Me mirabas desde el rincón _

_(Me mirabas desde el rincón)._

_Próximo Capitulo MUY PRONTO_

_Perdonen por la Tardanza, lo puse hoy aunque lo tenia escrito hace mucho jejeje pero pues perdonen por no ponerlo, el trabajo de verano que por fin cobre lol, además de que cogi unos días de vacaciones, que disfruten el libro 6 que ya salio a la venta, espero que por eso no deje este fic, jejeje ah no quiero ser aguafiestas pero me contaron que snape en verdad es un mortifago además del príncipe y que dumbledore muere envenenado espero que no sea así jeje._


End file.
